


If Only Love was the Myth

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, BDSM, Bodyguard, Korean Keith (Voltron), Korean Mythology, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: When Keith found himself in the care of a group of gentle humans, he knew that he had to leave immediately. He was a demon wearing the skin of a harmless fox, a constant threat to everyone around him. It had been so long since he had a place to call home, but he knew the dangers of falling in love.He could never dare to love another human, let alone two.





	1. Through the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how at the end of Interstellar Coffee Grounds I said that I'd take a while to put out my next Shklance fic? Hahahahaha...
> 
> OTL
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this lovely fic inspired by my favorite mythological creature! Some of you may already have an idea, but keep it a secret ;) As for the Gore and BDSM bits, those will be later on and will have chapter warnings.

Keith hated humans.

That hadn’t always been the case, but right now? At this particular moment?

Burning. _Fiery._ **_Hatred._ **

He darted through the woods, a shadowy blur along the undergrowth. Behind him hunters stomped through the grass noisily, chasing him like they could actually manage to keep up. He lept over a fallen log and disappeared through some thorny brush, sure that it would give his pursuers some trouble. His suspicions were right when he heard cursing and cries of pain behind him. The pair of them were shouting angrily about the gold they could get for his fur. Humans, for whatever reason, thought his black fur was like a prized jewel. Their immediate reactions were to either hunt him down or try to claim him for a pet.

Didn’t humans teach their young not to mess with _wild_ animals?

Keith could hear the other hunters in the party flanking either side of him, herding him forwards to somewhere he didn’t know. The human village here had only been around for a few decades, but it had grown considerably along the riverside, cutting further and further into the forest without remorse. Keith had watched as roads took over animal trails and trees were cut down to make room for houses. It hadn’t really bothered him personally, but it was hard to hunt for yourself when human hunters took every bit of meat they could find.

He heard a branch snap to his right and leaped over the stick that came down to bash his head in. Idiots. His brains would ruin the fur. Keith sprinted back into the brush easily, his pace faltering when the forest abruptly ended and he was faced with a wall made out of stone. He slid to a stop, dragging in ragged breaths. His ears twitched when he heard the bushes behind him rustle. The hunters emerged from the forest, their eyes hungry as they moved to block him in. Keith scanned them, weighing his chances to run past them back into the safety of the forest. They were slim.

He was about to risk it anyways when he noticed a rabbit’s hole peeking out from underneath the stone wall a few feet to his right. He dove for it immediately, managing to wriggle his body through to the other side, hissing when he felt a human hunter brush against his tail. He broke on through, spinning around to face the wall warily. He half-expected the hunters to try and climb over it to get his fur, but to his surprise they didn’t. They cursed and scowled, one of them even reaching an arm through the hole to try and grab at him. Keith resisted the urge to take a chunk out of their arm. When Keith realized that the humans weren’t making it through he turned his attention to this new area, studying his surroundings.

He was in the courtyard of a richer human, he knew that much. Their house was huge, ridiculously so, and painted a bright blue color that reminded him of water. Like most human dwellings, this one was on high logs, so the floor wouldn’t soak through when the heavy rains came. A wooden walkway circled the entire building, with a set of stone steps leading to a wooden gate in one wall. The land around the house was divided into several gardens. They gave off the smell of fruits and vegetables, as well as the sweet scent of flowers. It wouldn’t have been a bad place to live if he was a human, he decided. He wasn’t though, and likely would never be one again. Keith turned to go back to the wall, intending to wait until night fell to sneak back out into the forest. He paused, his body going rigid and his ears perking up when he heard the unmistakable sound of clucking.

_Chickens._

Keith did his best not to salivate at the thought of those plump birds strutting around with bodies full of juicy meat. Instead he scurried under the main house, finding it easy since the house was so large. His ears didn’t even brush the bottom of the building as he trotted around, looking for the pen in the safety of the shadows. He could hear movement in the house above him, meaning that the humans were home and he’d have to be quick. He located the pen on other side of the house, walking towards it. The pen was tied up with wide wooden posts, large enough to keep the birds in, but easy enough for him to slip through. Keith paced his way to the edge of the house, his nose barely hitting the line of sunlight in front of him. His eyes fixated on the animal pen, and the fat, fluffy chickens strutting around inside.

Chickens were his favorite. Humans bred them to be food, and they were too stupid to put up a fight if you went in hard enough. And if there weren’t enough hens in a pen to feed off of, their eggs were _delicious_. But there were plenty of hens moving around in the pen, and Keith was going to take one today. If the humans didn’t fix the rabbit hole by the time he got hungry again then Keith would have to pay another visit.

Keith stilled, fixing his sights on a particularly fat chicken that was strutting close to the gate. He could reach in, grab it by the neck and have it for dinner easily. Keith tensed into a crouch, before darting out from underneath the house, sprinting for the chicken. His teeth caught it around the neck in a flash, and he yanked it out of it’s pen, twisting his head sharply until he heard the satisfying _crack_. He mentally beamed at himself, before jumping when he heard a shriek behind him.

He whirled around, dead chicken falling from his mouth when he saw a large human dressed in a yellow _hanbok_ standing behind him.

“You killed one of my _babies!_ ” He yelled, flinging what Keith quickly recognized as a ceramic bowl directly at him. Keith dove forward underneath the bowl, hearing it shatter behind him. He ducked through the startled human’s legs and back under the house to relative safety. “Come back here, you murderer!” The human yelled, running over and bending down to peer into the darkness. Keith watched him from behind a wooden beam, his violet eyes glinting in the low light. Apparently the human didn’t like the idea of chasing him under the house. It was a smart move considering that Keith would happily snap at him for it. Keith looked around, trying to remember which way the rabbit hole was. Surely the hunters had left by now, right? He could be out of here before this human could catch him.

“Hunk!” Keith froze when he heard another human voice. “What are you yelling about?”

“Lance!” The yellow human cried, standing back up. He took a moment to pick up Keith’s meal. Keith glowered at his legs. He’d worked hard for that, dammit. “There’s a black fox underneath the house! He killed Swirn!”

“A black fox?” Another voice echoed, this one lower in pitch. Keith began to pant nervously. How many humans lived here? “Black foxes are incredibly rare. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Shiro! Come see for yourself!” The yellow guy said again. Keith watched as a new set of legs, these ones wrapped in leather and black fabric, hopped down from the house. He stared as the human knelt down and Keith saw his face. His hair was cut short, a strange white tuff in the front. He had a sharp scar across his nose, but his eyes were curious, kind even. He met Keith’s gaze, looking amused at the sight of him.

“You were right. It is a black fox.” The human said, smiling at him.

“I wanna see!” Keith tensed as bare feet appeared, this human’s legs wrapped in blue silk.

“Lance, wait.” The one in black said, turning to look as the human in blue fell to his knees, scuffing up his pants. “You have a meeting with Lady Allura in just an hour, you’ll ruin your clothes.” The blue one paid no mind, peering at Keith curiously.

“Oh, wow, he’s gorgeous!” The blue one said, his eyes bright. Keith could have snorted at his words. Yes, he was. “Shiro, catch him!” Keith tensed, watching the pair warily.

“Catch him?” The black one, Shiro, repeated slowly. “Why?”

“Because he’s cute. Duh. I’ve been bored since we had to leave Blue back home. I need a new pet.” Lance said, as if it were obvious. Keith would have rolled his eyes if he could. This human clearly fell into the ‘black foxes are adorable I’m going to teach it to play Fetch’ bucket. Shiro looked at Keith dubiously, frowning.

“It’s a wild animal, Lance. Not a cat.” Shiro said. Oh wow, a human with a bit of intelligence. Keith was going to have to keep an eye out for this one. “It would probably just bite you.” Damn right he would.

“But...it might not. And if you do caught it for me…” Lance leaned closer, whispering in Shiro’s ear. Keith heard it anyways, his sharp ears terrible at times like this. “After the Lady leaves...I’ll let you fuck me in my fancy _hanbok_ , right in the greeting room~” Keith watched as Shiro’s pupils dilated at the thought. Oh right, humans were constantly in heat. It was crazy how they actually managed to get anything else done, like destroying forests and stealing hunts. Shiro cleared his throat, eyeing Keith more intently.

“I’ll try. But if he bites you then it’s not my fault.” Shiro warned. Keith hissed. 

“Yay!” Lance cheered, hopping to his feet and clapping his hands. “I knew I could trust my favorite bodyguard! I’ll go get cleaned up!” The blue pants disappeared, and Keith focused intently on Shiro. Shiro was staring him down, his gaze calculating. He wasn’t looking at him like he was a rodent to get caught and thrown over a wall, or like a piece of fur. He was staring at him like he was a genuine challenge, without the contempt that many humans carried.

Escaping wasn’t going to be easy.

“Hunk, mind leaving me that chicken?” Shiro said, not taking his eyes off of Keith. “I’m going to use it to lure out this fox.”

“Swirn deserved better.” Hunk said tearfully, handing Shiro the dead chicken anyways. Keith’s gaze drifted to the chicken, his tail twitching.

“Yeah, that’s right. You were hungry, weren’t you?” Shiro said gently, straightening up to pull off the tie of his _hanbok_. Keith sank into a low crouch, watching the way the human moved. Shiro proceeded to use the tie of his _hanbok_ to set up a small snare trap with a bit of wood from the pen. He placed it closer to the pen, right by the gate. Shiro set the dead chicken inside of it, looking pleased with himself. Keith had to snort at the ridiculous idea. He’d gone through plenty of snares before, it wouldn’t even be hard.

Shiro walked back around the house, Keith tracking his legs until he stepped back up to the walkway above him. Keith slipped closer to the edge of the shadows, setting his eyes on the chicken. He waited a few minutes, ears twitching for any telltale sounds. He could hear movement on the other end of the house, where the human must have gone after baiting his trap. This was just too easy. Keith stepped out into the sunlight, sneaking forward towards the snare.

He yelped when something dark blanketed his entire body, trying to scramble backwards into the safety underneath the house. Firm hands grabbed him around the waist, pulling him up into the air.

“Shhh, I’m not going to hurt you.” Shiro crooned, making it easy to identify his captor. Keith hissed at him for good measure, thrashing around in the black fabric that smelled distinctly of the human’s scent. He could feel himself being carried somewhere, and Keith continued to wriggle around until he grew tired. He couldn’t see anything wrapped up in the cloth, but he could still hear.

“Whoa, you caught it already?” Hunk’s voice called out. Keith continued to kick at the fabric, slightly humiliated at his words. “And you bring it into my kitchen?” His voice ended on a whine. “Shiro, I don’t want wild animals in here!”

“Sorry, sorry. I know you’re busy.” Shiro laughed and Keith blindly tried to spin around to bite at his hands. “I brought the chicken back for you. Do you mind cutting it up? I’m going to feed it to the fox.” Keith stilled at that, considering. Maybe he could stay for a bit, and escape later? It wouldn’t be the first time. Also free food. “Oh, it stopped moving?” Keith blinked as the fabric around his head shifted, and soon he could see again. He was in a human kitchen, wood fire stoves burning along one side tops with various pots. The smell of burning ash irritated his nose and he sneezed. “Oh, dear. Bless you.” Shiro beamed down at him. Keith didn’t bite him, simply because food was on the line.

Shiro was shirtless, meaning that he’d used his shirt like a blanket to capture Keith. It was juvenile and Keith completely fell for it. Keith looked away, his mouth watering when he noticed all the food in the spacious kitchen. Plates upon plates of human food lined a long table, some filled with food he recognized, others he didn’t. Even so, it was far too much for three people. How many humans lived here?

“Oh, no you don’t.” Hunk warned, noticing Keith’s stare. “You already got yourself a chicken, you don’t need any human food.” Keith looked at him indignantly. Of course he didn’t _need_ it, but he _wanted_ it. Hunk finished slicing up the chicken, before putting it into a bowl and handing it to Shiro. “Lady Allura’s going to be here soon. What are you going to do with the fox then? You’ll be missed at dinner, and I am _not_ taking care of it.”

“I’ll let Pidge look after him.” Shiro said easily, tucking Keith under one arm and taking the bowl in his other hand. Keith’s eyes were fixed on a soft pink meat with rapt attention.

“Pidge doesn’t like animals though.” Hunk pointed out.

“Hence the bribing. Chicken for the fox. Books for the Pidge.” Shiro said easily, carrying Keith out of the room and deeper into the house. They walked down a long hallway lined with walls depicting various painted bits of nature. Keith could smell the incense in the air and sneezed again. “Ah, I hope you’re not coming down with a cold. Lance’ll be upset.” Shiro mused, blinking when Keith sent him a dry look. Shiro paused, staring into Keith’s eyes. “You’re...a really smart fox, aren’t you? It’s almost like you know what I’m saying.” Shiro said. Keith snuffled, looking away. Of course he was smart by a fox’s standards, because he wasn’t _just_ a fox. He looked up when Shiro paused outside a paper screen door. “Pidge? Are you decent?”

“Yes, Mother. I am _decent_.” A voice on the inside droned, sarcasm dripping from their voice. If Shiro minded he didn’t say it, sliding open the door and stepping inside.

This room was smaller than the kitchen, furniture tucked along one wall, a bed folded neatly in the corner. It seemed like every surface was covered in books. The furniture was full to bursting with them, and there were even some stacks on the floor. Keith had never seen so many books before in his life, not even when he was younger. The sight fascinated him. A small human was sitting on the floor, dressed in a green hanbok, a book in their lap. They glanced up when Shiro entered the room.

“Shiro, I can’t believe you just let Lance roll around in the dirt like-” They did a double take, eyes flying to Keith, who stared right back at them. “Did you just bring a _fox_ into my room? What the hell?”

“Language.” Shiro said easily. “It’s Lance’s new pet. Would you mind watching over him while I greet Lady Allura?”

“Uh, yes, I would. That is a _wild animal._ Why does Lance want it as a pet? Wait, don't answer that. I know better than to expect common sense from Lance.” Pidge added, closing their book and standing up to walk over to Keith. Apparently Shiro wasn’t the only non-idiot in this house. Pidge studied Keith carefully for a long moment before humming. “At least it doesn’t look like it has rabies or anything like that. Is the raw meat for it?”

“Yes, and if you promise to watch over him then the next time we’re in town I’ll buy you a book.” Shiro bargained, smiling at the way Pidge’s eyes lit up.

“Deal. Come here, foxy fox.” Pidge reached out for him, and Keith went along with it, again simply because there was food involved. Pidge cradled him in his arms gently, like he was a human child. Keith snorted out a breath, looking at the chicken with fixed focus. “He must be hungry, I’m surprised he isn’t snapping at us.” Pidge said, sounding intrigued.

“He’s a smart one.” Shiro agreed, setting the bowl on the ground. Keith squirmed in Pidge’s arms, wriggling free and hopping down onto the ground. Both Shiro and Pidge tensed, like they were prepared for him to run off. Keith merely huffed and began eating his well-earned chicken. Oh god, having it cut was so much better. No bones or feathers to deal with. Keith was in heaven. The meat was gone far too fast, and he licked at the bowl before looking up at Shiro expectantly. “Sorry, that’s all for now. Maybe we’ll find something for you later.” Shiro smiled, reaching down to pet Keith. Keith paused when he realized that Shiro’s right arm was made of wood. He stared at it curiously, letting Shiro pat him on the head during his confusion. He watched as Shiro smiled at him before picking up his shirt and leaving the room. Keith turned to look at Pidge, as if that would explain the wooden arm.

Pidge wasn’t even looking at him, nose back in their book. Keith walked over curiously, glancing over Pidge’s arm at the contents. It was a book about pottery of all things. Keith had trouble reading most of the words. It’d been awhile since he’d last attempted to learn _Hangul._ Pidge noticed his gaze and laughed.

“Are you trying to read?” They mused, blinking when Keith sent them a thorough side eye. “...Because that’d be ridiculous. Completely ridiculous.” Keith made a point to push his paw against the page, effectively turning it. Pidge made a startled sound, staring at Keith now. They took a deep breath. “Okay, relax, Pidge. You’ve seen stranger things. Lance and Shiro are _together_ , and honestly that’s more alarming than intelligent foxes.” Pidge closed the book, turning to look at Keith more fully. “So...do you do tricks?” They asked. Keith blinked at them, before looking pointedly at the empty bowl, wondering if this small human would get it. “...Right. I see. I’ll be back.” Pidge climbed to their feet, walking out of the room and disappearing down the hallway. Keith took a moment to stretch out his legs, pleased with himself. Do a few tricks and he’d be full enough to leave. It was an easy gain.

After a few minutes Pidge returned with a plate filled with food. Keith eyed it hungrily as Pidge sat down at a table, setting the plate on top of it. He walked over, moving to sniff at the food, blinking when Pidge pushed it away.

“No, wait. This is an experiment.” They paused, looking at Keith curiously. “Okay, how about this?” Pidge picked up a piece of marinated meat. Keith’s gaze focused on it intently. “Sit. Sit’s easy enough, right?” They asked, waving the meat in the air. Keith looked at them, annoyed. “Err...sit, please?” They tried, and Keith rewarded them by sitting on his haunches. “Oh, that’s amazing! Here you go!” Pidge offered him the marinated meat and Keith snapped it up in one bite. He _had_ missed human food, the seasoning at least. “Okay, now let’s try something else. Lie down. Please?” Pidge asked, and Keith slid down as well, catching the meat Pidge tossed him in his mouth easily. “Oh, wow. Lance is going to have a field day with you.” Pidge said lowly, offering Keith another piece of meat, free of charge. Keith merely looked at them. He would have smirked if he could.

They’d see about that.


	2. One Decent Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get a bit of why Lance is in the country, as well as Keith sassing up a second storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a huge Korean ceramics buff I will shamelessly use it as a plot device, also because it ties in again later in the story ;3. Also Shance sin incoming!

“How is your stay so far, Lance?” Allura asked, taking a moment to sip at the green tea Coran poured for her. She was dressed as well as any Lady, her hair in a long, white braid down her back, her hanbok patterned intricately in waves of light blue and pink silk.

“Better, now that you’re here, princess.” Lance said with a wink. The food Hunk had made during visits was always delicious, and Lance actively enjoyed Allura’s company in comparison to her father’s. Alfor was his gracious host, but he was so fatherly it made Lance worry if he could read his mind and pull out all his dirty little secrets.

Like the fact that Shiro, his fox-catching bodyguard, was going to screw him into the floorboards when this meeting was over. Lance snuck a glance to where Shiro was standing dutifully at the door. Shiro’s expression one of practiced focus, but he clearly noticed Lance’s look, a smile twitching at his lips.

“Well, it’s a shame I’m engaged already.” Allura smiled at Lance, her voice like steel. “You know, to the son of my father’s military adviser?” Lance cringed at that, managing a weak laugh. “The same one that’s had training in the King’s personal guard and even received acknowledgment for his combat skills from the head general?” Allura smiled sweetly. She and Lotor had absolutely nothing in common beyond their fathers, and everyone knew this, but like hell Allura wouldn’t use his name to dress potential suitors down. “Moving on. I meant your _studies_. You came to this country to learn more about ceramics to improve your father’s business, correct?” She asked, taking a bite of Hunk’s food and savoring it.

She was correct. Lance had been here for almost a year, learning about pottery in Korea. His older brother and sister were on similar missions in China, but Lance had been sent to Korea specifically to learn about their unique Celadon glaze. It had captured the attention of the outside world, and his family’s patrons would have died to have the recipe. But finding out the secret behind the glaze had been harder than expected.

Korean potters worked together to dig up the clay from the thick riverbeds, and they all fired their pieces as a team in their massive underground kilns. But glaze recipes and techniques were closely guarded by each individual, especially to a foreigner. They didn’t mind selling their pieces to Lance though. The multitude of ceramic dishes Hunk was serving their meals on was proof of Lance trying to figure out what made their glazes so unique, but he was still having trouble figuring it out.

“The artisans of this country don’t like to brag as much as the ones back home.” Lance admitted, huffing out a breath. “I could be here for the rest of my life and not know anything.”

“That’s simply how it is.” Allura said with a smile. “Hidden techniques are rare techniques. Rare techniques are unique. That’s where people spend their money. If anything you should be sending your rarer pieces back to your father to sell at a higher price.”

“Oh, I’ve been sending plenty back.” Lance mused, holding up a celadon cup with small flowers carved into it. “Plenty, with the exception of my favorite pieces.” He added with a grin. “I should show you a few.”

“Next time.” Allura said, setting down her cup and rising to her feet. Lance rose as well, circling the table to stand in front of her respectfully. “For now, I must take my leave. It would be terrible if I was caught out after dark, even with Coran by my side.”

“If you need the extra protection I could have Shiro escort you home.” Lance offered easily, gesturing to his bodyguard with a flourish. Shiro nodded his head politely in agreement. Allura smiled, shaking her head.

“No, we’ll be fine. Thank you for your offer though.” She added easily, bowing her head to Lance. Lance bowed back deeply as Shiro moved to slide open the door to the main hallway. Allura stepped out first, followed by Coran. Lance exited after them, trailing them to the main doorway. Coran handed Allura a beautifully decorated _jangot_ , which she delicately laid across her head. Women weren’t to be stared at by foreign men in this country, so they wore jacket-like cloaks to hide their features. Lance was, once again, happy he could stick to something more comfortable to wear, even if he had to admit that Korean dresses were beautiful. He’d sent several home to his mother and niece, as well as a few more to his sister. “Good night, Lance. I hope to visit you again soon.” Allura said, sending him another smile. Lance bowed once more.

“You’re more than welcome any time, princess.” He tilted his head up to send Allura another wink. Allura sighed out a breath, turning and walking for the wooden gate that made up the main entrance of Lance’s home. Shiro waited until the gate had shut completely before his hand went to Lance’s back. Lance shivered, spinning around to look at Shiro. “Okay, now for sex.” Lance said excitedly. Shiro grinned back at him, ready to pull Lance in for a kiss when Pidge stuck their head out into the hallway.

“Is the Lady gone?” They asked loudly. Lance sent them an annoyed look.

“Yes, she’s gone. Why?” He asked, maybe a bit too sharply. Pidge raised a brow.

“Fine. If you don’t want to see all the awesome tricks this fox knows then I’ll just-”

“It knows _tricks!?_ ” Lance gasped, clapping his hands together and pulling away from Shiro to run for Pidge’s room. “What kinds?! Show me!” He crowed. Shiro watched him go, letting out a hard sigh before following.

The black fox was sitting in the center of Pidge’s room, being fed scraps by Hunk. Hunk, who apparently had gotten over his chicken’s death rather fast, looked completely delighted.

“Okay, now, shake my hand! Please?” He tacked on the 'please' when the fox merely stared at him. After a moment, the fox placed his paw in Hunk’s outstretched hand. “Awww! Thank you!” Hunk squeaked, tossing the fox the bit of meat. The fox caught it mid air easily, earning a round of applause from both Hunk and Pidge.

“How much meat have you been feeding him?” Shiro asked warily, glancing at the small stack of plates on Pidge’s table. Lance plopped down next to the fox, stars shining in his eyes.

“I wanna go next. Fox,” he snapped his fingers, and even Shiro could tell how annoyed the animal was, “Sit!” Lance said, blinking when the fox merely stared at him. “Does it not know 'sit'?”

“You have to be polite.” Pidge said easily. “It’s like he knows when you’re being rude because of your tone of voice.”

“How is asking my pet to sit rude?” Lance asked dryly, looking back at the fox. He tried to reach out to pet the fox, only for it to duck under his hand and move over to Hunk. Hunk pat the fox awkwardly, shrugging at Lance’s frown.

“This is why all your cats hated you back home.” Pidge pointed out dryly. As if to illustrate their point, the fox trotted over to Pidge’s side, giving Lance a wide berth. “See?” They said smugly, patting the fox on the head.

“That’s ridiculous! Blue _loved_ me!” Lance whined.

“Blue _put up_ with you. There’s a difference. What about Red? And Green? And Yellow?” Pidge asked dryly. Lance crossed his arms over his chest.

“Green liked you because you just lie around reading books all day. Yellow liked Hunk because he’d give her food _all_ the time.” Lance sighed, shaking his head. “And Red hated everyone.” He deadpanned, and nobody in the room bothered to argue that last point. Shiro moved to sit down next to Lance, blinking when the fox trotted over to climb into his lap. “Aw, seriously!? Shiro’s the one who _caught_ you and you like him more than me?” Lance whined, scowling at the fox. The fox blinked at him slowly. Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “It probably doesn’t even know any _decent_ tricks.”

As if it understood what Lance said, and was perfectly willing to accept the challenge, the fox leaped nimbly onto Shiro’s wide shoulder, before twisting backwards in an elegant backflip to land on its feet next to Pidge. It met Lance’s gaze evenly as the room descended into silence.

“...Okay.” Hunk held up an entire plate stacked with meat. “You deserve this entire plate.” He said reverently, setting the plate down in front of the fox. The fox promptly began stuffing its face.

“It knows _one_ good trick.” Lance said nervously, eyeing the fox as it ate. “Does anyone even know where it _came_ from? We’re walled in completely, right? It’s too small to jump the the railing.”

“It probably came through the rabbit hole on the east wall.” Shiro pointed out calmly. “It’s getting repaired tomorrow morning, so we don’t have to worry about any other foxes coming in to steal our chickens.” Shiro paused when the fox lifted its head, looking directly at him. It’s violet eyes fixed on him for a long moment before it went back to the food. Shiro shifted nervously. It was like it _knew_ what they were saying. He sent a glance to Pidge, who was also watching the fox with a sharp eye. Was that even possible?

“Well, regardless. I need to name him, and eventually get him a collar.” Lance sighed, studying the fox for a long moment. “I’m thinking Black.”

“Of _course_ you are. You are literally the most unimaginative person in the name department.” Pidge said dryly. “I feel bad for your future kids. What are you going to name them? One and Two?” They asked, rolling their eyes. Everyone glanced over when the fox choked on its meal, as if it was laughing at Pidge’s words. There was another round of silence as the fox recovered and continued eating its meal innocently.

“Its name is Black. I’ve decided.” Lance huffed, climbing to his feet and grabbing Shiro’s hand. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I have a promise to fulfill.” He said curtly, waiting a beat for Shiro to stand as well, before disappearing out the door.

“How much do you want to bet the new fox doesn’t answer to Black?” Hunk asked Pidge, stroking the fox’s back affectionately. Now that it wasn’t murdering his chickens, Hunk actually liked it.

“Literally all the books in this room.” Pidge shot back, moving to clean up the other plates. Keith wagged his tail slightly. Maybe these humans weren’t that stupid after all.

 

* * *

 

“Honestly, that- _oh_ -fox is rude.” Lance moaned, arching his back as Shiro’s lips brushed down his chest. Shiro took the time to lick at his nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking gently. Lance twitched, squirming underneath Shiro's body.

“Mm.” Shiro answered elegantly, fingers pulling the silk of Lance’s pants down over his hips. Lance’s hands went to Shiro’s head, tugging at the lock of white hair there. Shiro groaned against Lance’s stomach, and Lance tugged again for good measure.

“I’m serious! How- _ahn_ -how can an animal be just- _Shiro_ -rude?” Lance gasped, lifting his hips so Shiro could tug his pants down to his knees. “Black needs obedience lessons.” He managed, whimpering when Shiro’s breath ghosted over his erection. Shiro looked up at him at that, smirking.

“ _Black_ needs obedience lessons?” Shiro repeated, his hands slipping to Lance’s hips. “That’s news to me. You’re the rowdy one here.” He said, running his tongue along Lance’s cock. Lance bit down on his sleeve, twisting his head away to conceal his moan. The walls here were literally paper thin, so they had to be on the quiet side. Lance rolled his hips and Shiro laughed, before swallowing him whole. Lance’s free hand gripped at Shiro’s hair, a moan making it past his lips.

Shiro’s tongue worked its magic, and Lance greedily took it, squirming as Shiro pulled his orgasm closer and closer. Shiro let his cock go with a soft ‘pop’ and an amused smile. Lance huffed around the sleeve of his mouth, shivering when Shiro’s tongue slid lower, licking at his entrance. He keened when Shiro shoved his tongue in. Shiro was thorough in everything, from training to sex. Lance loved him for it, especially when he took the time to slowly stretch him open, always patient. By the time Shiro had his tongue and two fingers inside of him Lance was ready to come, begging into the silk of his sleeve as Shiro drove him farther and farther to the edge. Shiro crooked his fingers and Lance cried out, his body jerking as Shiro slid another finger in, fucking him easily.

“Shiro,” Lance moaned, tugging at his hair. “Shiro, put it in. I want it now. I’m ready.” He whined, groaning when Shiro pulled his tongue and fingers out. Shiro grabbed some of the slick from Lance’s erection, as well as a bit of saliva, rubbing it at the head of his cock. He pressed the head of his dick at Lance’s entrance, sliding in slowly and carefully, always gentle in the beginning. Lance whimpered when Shiro stopped there, moaning when Shiro shoved three fingers into Lance’s mouth. He ran his tongue along them happily, coating them in his saliva before Shiro pulled them out and rubbed them against Lance’s entrance, giving him a bit more lube. Shiro’s hips rocked forward slowly, his fingers going to Lance’s mouth once more before he considered Lance stretched and wet enough to be properly fucked. Lance hadn’t given him time to grab the oil, so Shiro had been forced to improvise. Lance appreciated that about him too. Lance sighed when Shiro bottomed out against him, enjoy the time Shiro took to let him adjust. Lance dragged him in for a kiss, moaning when Shiro began to rock his hips forward.

“You make the cutest noises when I fuck you.” Shiro whispered, his gaze heated. “I honestly need to do it more often.” He added, sliding his erection out, before thrusting it back in. Lance clawed at the floor, nodding his head.

“Yes, you do!” He gasped when Shiro brushed that sensitive spot inside him. “Do it starting right now. Right this second.” Lance added sharply. Shiro turned his face into Lance’s neck, laughing as he picked up his pace. “I’m serious!” He whined.

“I know.” Shiro said, his voice full of affection. “Relax, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was honestly beginning to wonder if the free food was worth it.

Lance and Shiro were _still_ at it, and the sun had already set. They were being quiet about it, but Lance might as well have been screaming for how well Keith could hear. Being in his fox form was terrible at times.

“You done with this page?” Pidge asked. Keith glanced up at them from his spot on their lap. Hunk seemed to want to treat his abnormal intelligence as a strange coincidence, but Pidge was already pouring through books about animals to see if they could find out more about him. Keith had taken up residence on their lap, both as a heat source and as a study buddy. He tapped his paw on the page and Pidge turned it casually, as if it were completely normal.

Keith honestly hoped Pidge didn’t find out what he truly was. At heart he knew he was a monster, and he didn’t know what to expect from these humans if they guessed his true form. But pouring over nature books by candlelight, making sure Pidge stayed as far away from the truth as possible, was easy. Now Keith only had to wait for Pidge to go to bed for him to sneak back to freedom, back to the forest. He couldn’t stay too long as it was. Terrible things would happen to these humans if he lingered, and much worse if he allowed them to grow on him.

“I can hardly find anything thing about foxes beyond hunting them.” Pidge noted with a sigh, closing the book and taking a moment to pet Keith before picking up another text. “Though, you are pleasant company to keep. Lance hates reading, and Hunk likes fiction more than me. Shiro’s nice to talk to, but then Lance just drags him away to chat or, well, I’m sure you can hear it better than I can.” Pidge waved their hand in the air with a hint of annoyance. Keith huffed in agreement.

“You remind me of my family back home.” Pidge admitted, because even though ‘Black’ was a terrifyingly smart fox, there was something calm about him. “My father, brother and I would all sit and read in our library for hours. It drove our relatives mad. ‘ _Ladies,_ ” Pidge said, their tone sarcastically snobbish, “ _shouldn’t spend so much time in the library_ ’.” They scoffed, scratching Keith behind the ears. “I know I’ll never be a perfect lady though, so why bother listening to that garbage anyways?” They sighed, their gaze distant. Keith butted his head against Pidge’s palm, earning a smile and another round of petting.

“That’s enough reading though. We should get some sleep.” Pidge shifted, setting Keith on the ground before moving to pull the covers off their futon. They blew out the candle on the table, bathing the room in darkness. Keith’s eyes took a few moments to adjust accordingly. “Sweet dreams.” Pidge said, before curling up in bed.

Keith sat quietly until he heard Pidge’s breathing even out. He rose off his haunches, turning to the door, pausing when he heard Pidge groan under their breath. He smelled the soft anxiety that filled the air, the scent of nightmares. He paused, huffing out a sigh and trotting back to Pidge’s side. He curled up on their chest, ignoring the way Pidge squirmed underneath him. Pidge settled after a moment and Keith tucked his nose into his tail. Pidge _had_ given him the most meat today. He technically owed them this small reprieve. He’d just escape in the morning before the builders came.

He drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of the last time he’d spent the night in a human home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a sad one, fyi. So enjoy the peace while it lasts :3
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


	3. The Silk Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Keith backstory, leading into a fight for Lance's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of gore in this chapter, so if that squicks you then proceed with caution!

_He was a monster._

_Thaces eyes were gentle, even when they were filled with pain._

_“You’re going to be okay, Keith.” He wheezed, clutching at the hole in his stomach. His head drooped down and Keith let out a whimper. “You’re...going to be fine...We’re not mad at you, I promise...” Thace slid to the ground, and Keith reached out with bloody hands to shake his shoulder. Keith’s violet eyes shifted to a more human blue-grey, tears filling them._

_“Daddy?” Keith called out, tugging at Thace’s sleeve. “Papa?” He looked over to Ulaz, who was lying across the table. Ulaz's body was limp, the light gone from his eyes and another wound to his stomach as well. What happened? Keith looked to his own bloody hands, tasting iron on his tongue. His fingers went to his lips and he licked them instinctively, before recoiling away._

_All he remembered was being so_ _Hungry_ _. Thace had cooked him dinner early because he’d been complaining about it for the past few days. Thace was soft and gentle like that. He hadn’t batted an eye when Keith had turned from a fox into a human. If anything he’d been completely delighted. Ulaz had been a little more wary, but Keith had been living with them for several months at that point. Not to mention Ulaz was the kind of man to sacrifice anything for Thace’s happiness._

 _Keith had been their pet at first, and he had enjoyed it for the first time in his life. No rope collars or being chased for his fur. Thace made him meals and talked to him like he was human. It made Keith_ **_want_ ** _to be human. He could heard their quiet whispers at night, gentle talks about taking a child under their wing and raising them as their own. Keith had wanted to be that child._

_One day he woke up, small and naked in their tiny dining room, a perfect little boy. Thace taught him to read. Ulaz took him into town and taught him about the ways of the world and of his craft. They’d been a happy family, even if Keith had been so Hungry all the time, no matter what Thace would feed him._

_Keith stared at his bloody hands, slowly remembering bits and pieces. He remembered...he remembered lunging at Ulaz, his body knowing what it needed, even if he didn’t. He remembered the screaming, the welling of blood at his fingertips as he pulled something, Ulaz’s_ **_liver_** _, free from his body and eating it like it was the first meal he’d had in years._

_And then he had turned to Thace, who even moments from death had comforted him._

_Keith tilted his head back and began to wail._

_He was a monster._

 

* * *

 

Keith snapped awake, rolling around in mild panic before he managed to get his bearings. He was rolled up in Pidge’s blanket, the scent and texture familiar to him now that he was properly awake. He rose to his feet, shaking his way free of the bundle of blankets he’d been lying in.

He had to leave.

Keith nosed the door to the hallway open, running across the wood until he found the main door. He pawed it open, slipping through the small gap he’d made. Keith jumped down off the wooden walkway into the dirt, heading for the east wall. He froze when he saw the group of humans huddled around the wall, their band overlooked by Shiro. He watched as the humans packed the ground with dirt and stones to prevent anything else from slipping through.

He was too late.

He was going to get attached and _hurt_ someone. Just like Ulaz and Thace and-Keith shook his head roughly. He forced himself to stop panicking. He was a fox, he’d just _dig_ his way out. It was that simple. He noticed Shiro watching him curiously and Keith quickly turned around, heading back inside the house. He couldn’t do it now. Lance still wanted him for a pet and Shiro would have stopped him, possibly even tied him up somewhere. He couldn’t afford to let that happen.

Keith circled around until he found the kitchen, sniffing at the air. Hunk was sitting at a low table, the area around him surrounded by trays of dried seeds and vegetables. In his hands were a mortar and pestle. The table in front of him as packed with ceramic bowls filled with various powders. Hunk was at work grinding up red peppers, Keith could tell by the way the smell burned at his nose. He trotted closer, looking around for a snack. Hunk glanced up at his arrival, flashing him a grin.

“Good morning, buddy. Are you hungry?” Hunk asked easily, setting the mortar and pestle down before standing up. “I have some eggs if you want them!” He offered, moving to another table full of bowls and dishes. Keith wasn’t hungry, but hell if he was going to say no to food. He watched as Hunk lifted a cloth covering a small bowl, revealing a dozen eggs. “Should I cook them or…” Hunk trailed off as Keith rose up on his hind legs to grab one egg gingerly between his teeth, before taking it to the corner and crunching into the gooey mess with delight. “Alright, easier for me.” Hunk shrugged, moving to set three more eggs on the ground next to Keith before going back to grinding spices. Keith chewed up the other eggs happily before trotting back over to Hunk. Hunk had accidentally dropped the cloth that had covered the eggs on his way back to grinding spices. The white fabric was lying on the floor behind his back. Keith took a moment to pick it up with his teeth and deposit it on Hunk’s lap. “Aw, thank you!” Hunk said cheerfully, patting him on the head. Keith snorted at the spicy smell, going back into the hallway.

He felt a little calmer now, but that didn’t change the urgency of his plans. He’d wait until nightfall to start digging, and by the morning he’d be free and none of these generous humans would be hurt. For now though he could find Pidge and relax with them, or maybe even watch Shiro direct the workers around. It’d be a good way to pass the time.

“Black!” A familiar voice crowed. Keith froze for a moment before he continued walking, ducking his head like Lance wouldn't be able to see him. He heard footsteps come up behind him, and Keith tensed as he was grabbed around the waist and hoisted into the air. Lance cuddled him against his chest affectionately, his blue eyes shining. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” Lance cheered. Keith sent him as dry a look as possible. Lance was completely oblivious. “We’re all heading into town for some supplies. And I need to get you a collar!” He added cheerfully. Keith growled at the thought. No collars. He wasn’t livestock to be tied up with a rope like an animal. “Oh, don’t be that like that.” Lance said, carrying Keith towards the main entrance. He could see Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro already standing by the gate. Keith perked up. It’d be a lot easier to just jump from Lance’s arms the second they were beyond the gate.

“You found him! Sorry, I would have kept him in the kitchen if I’d known we were taking him with us.” Hunk said, reaching out to pet Keith’s head. “We’ll need to stop by the butcher and see if we can get Black some chickens that aren’t my beloved hens. And maybe some other treats?” Hunk suggested, looking down at Keith curiously. Keith paused at the thought. Okay, dinner first, _then_ digging his way free tonight. After all...it would have been rude to leave Hunk hanging.

The walk to town wasn’t that far, and Lance carried him the entire way. Keith had to admit, aside from how much he chatted, Lance wasn’t bad company. He had the art of scratching under the chin mastered, for one. And secondly he cradled Keith in his arms like he actually knew what he was doing. Keith supposed he had to thank Lance’s four cats for that. He caught himself purring at one particular moment, which Lance had ruined by bragging about it to everyone.

Upon entering the town, Keith examined the large crowds that had gathered in front of shops and in circles around street performers. The town square was larger than he remembered and it was even busier than the last time he’d been here with Ulaz. In a way that made sense. The town had only grown as time moved on. The people here carved out their destinies from the clay of the very river they were built on, drawing all sorts of trade along its banks.

Pidge immediately ran towards a bookshop with a grin, Shiro’s money in hand. Hunk trailed after them with a wave, promising to meet the three of them at the butcher later. Lance carried Keith down another road, far more quiet than the main street. Shiro followed a pace behind him, letting Lance lead. Lance glanced around with an eye that wasn’t new to shopping in the area, before stopping at a clothing store. He eyed a strip of silk curiously, taking the soft fabric in hand. It was a deep black, with blue clouds stitched across it. He looked back at Shiro questioningly.

“What do you think? For Black’s collar?” He added curiously. Keith paused at that, staring at the fabric in confusion. He was used to rope that rubbed your neck raw, not silk. Could it even be called a collar at that point? He hadn’t even worn silk back when he’d been in his human form.

“Ah! For animals, we typically use rope.” The shopkeeper spoke up, stepping forward with a reedy laugh. He looked Lance over, taking in his too-dark skin and bright blue eyes. His gaze then went to Lance’s clothing, namely the expensive silk. The shopkeeper smiled wildly. “But, as a suggestion to a curious traveler, maybe I could interest you in some of our other wares-”

“Why do you use rope for your pets?” Lance asked bluntly, rubbing at Keith’s cheek. Keith paused, seeing the annoyance that flickered over the shopkeeper’s face. The merchant’s gaze drifted to Keith, then Shiro (and the sword at his hip) before returning to Lance.

“We use rope because they’re animals, of course.” He answered simply. Lance shook his head, walking away. “Ah, wait! I can offer you a discount!” He said apologetically. Lance ignored him, continuing to walk down the street.

“Can you believe that guy, Black?” Lance sighed, shaking his head and going to the next fabric store. “Using rope on an animal’s neck? It would definitely hurt! Right, Shiro?” He asked, looking up at the bodyguard. Shiro nodded, smiling back at him. Keith settled against Lance’s chest, working over this new information. Terrible names and whining aside, maybe Lance wasn’t that bad.

The next shop they went to had a similar fabric, which Lance expertly haggling down to half the original price. Shiro had taken a moment to hold onto Keith while Lance wound the strip of black silk around his neck. It was embroidered with red chrysanthemums, the silk softer than Keith could imagine. He didn’t even _want_ to take it off, and Lance had even promised him meat if he kept it on.

Keith felt...pretty. It wasn’t a bad feeling, not even when Lance picked him back up to coo and cuddle him. It reminded him of when Thace and Ulaz had made him his first set of clothes. The fabric had been scratchy and rough, but there had been love in their eyes as he wore it. The collar reminded him of soft touches and Thace's lips pressing gentle kisses on top of his head.

It felt safe.

But Keith knew safety was a lie.

All three of them were on their way to the butcher when Keith heard the sound. It was the crunch of footsteps, mirroring their own, almost perfectly in pace. It came from behind them, first at a distance and then closer. Someone was trying to sneak up on them. Lance hadn’t noticed, chatting all the while, but Keith saw the way Shiro’s eyes darkened in recognition. Shiro’s hand shifted to rest on the sword at his hip, his eyes sliding over the crowd.

“Lance, stay here in front of this shop.” Shiro said firmly, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder, stopping him mid rant.

“-and I...huh?” Lance paused, looking at Shiro with worry. “Is everything okay? Shiro?” He asked, turning to face him fully.

“Stay here.” Shiro said, managing a reassuring smile that didn’t meet his dark eyes. He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Lance watched after him for a moment, shifting back and forth nervously. He sighed, looking back to Keith and tapping his finger against Keith’s nose. Keith didn’t nip at him, too focused on his surroundings.

“I guess it’s you and me for now, Black.” Lance said, turning to look at the shop’s wares with a distracted interest. Keith’s attention was focused on the direction that Shiro left in, so much that he almost didn’t notice the sound behind him. He spun around in Lance’s arms, noticing a burly man with an ugly scar across his right eye making his way towards them in the crowd. His gaze was fixed on Lance, a sneer crawling up his face. Keith bristled, a growl rising in his throat. “Hey, what’s wrong, Black?” Lance asked, petting him gently.

Technically Keith could have wriggled free and left Lance alone against this thug. He could have run home to the forest and not have to worry about these humans. But the food in his belly and the gentle silk around his neck tugged at his heartstrings. Lance’s attempts at calming him made his chest ache with a quiet familiarity. He bared his teeth at the thug, letting out a low growl. The man breached the crowd and Keith saw the flash of steel as he pulled a blade from his pocket. The man lunged towards Lance with a yell, blade swinging in the air. Lance stepped back in shock, his grip on Keith loosening. Keith shifted, pressing his hind legs against Lance’s chest and pushing, shoving Lance back as he launched forward to sink his teeth into the man’s forearm.

“You mutt!” The man snarled, grabbing Keith by the scruff of his neck and flinging him towards the ground. Keith hit the dirt hard, managing to roll to his legs. He staggered, shifting to place himself between the thug and Lance. Keith growled at the thug, hackles raised. His teeth dripped with the man’s blood. He twitched when he felt Lance’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“Don’t touch my fox!” Lance snapped, kneeling on the ground next to Keith. Keith noticed that Lance had a hand up his sleeve, fingering a dagger sewn into the fabric. It was much smaller than the other man’s, but at least Lance was ready to fight. “If you want money, just ask for it.” Lance offered lowly. The thug scowled, cradling his injured arm. Keith snapped his teeth at him for good measure.

“I’m not here for money. I’m here for _you_ , foreigner.” The thug said easily, flipping the blade to his good arm. Keith’s teeth had left decent sized holes in the skin of his other arm. The marks bled freely, and Keith was pleased about that. Lance went rigid next to him as the thug stepped closer. The man had his gaze on Keith, not Lance, as if ready for Keith to jump at him again. Keith would, in a heartbeat, if it didn’t mean getting stabbed.

A large circle had formed around the three of them since the thug had drawn his weapon. People were stopping and whispering, nervously shuffling around but still watching the three of them with wide eyes. Keith abruptly made up his mind. He turned tail and scurried into the crowd. Keith made it into the densely packed group as the thug began to laugh.

“What a loyal pet you have there!” The man said, turning his attention back to Lance. Now that the thug was no longer paying attention to where he was, Keith wove his way through the tangle of legs and dresses until he properly rounded the circle. The thug’s back was to him as he stepped out into the clearing, settling into a crouch. Lance’s gaze flickered to him for a second, his knife already drawn in his hand.

“Yeah, he’s a great one.” Lance said, his tone mocking. “Though I have to ask, where did your Master find _you?_ ” The thug hissed, stepping forward with a curse. Keith broke into a sprint, leaping up onto the thug’s back and sinking his teeth into his neck. If he’d been smaller prey, he’d be dead, but the man was large, even for a human. The thug howled, dropping his knife in favor of reaching over his shoulder and yanking Keith off of him. He shook Keith angrily, before throwing him into the dirt. Keith bounced hard against the earth, dazed for a moment when his head cracked against the ground.

“You damned animal!” The thug roared, bringing his foot back and driving it forward into Keith’s side. Keith yelped in pain, a whine building in his throat as a sharp pain echoed through his chest.

“Bastard!” Lance shouted, rushing forward, only for a black blur to dart out from behind him. There was a flash of steel, followed by the spray of blood. The thug staggered a few steps back before he collapsed to the ground, the front of his neck gaping open. Shiro glared down at him for a moment, sword in hand, before he turned to Lance.

“Lance! Are you alright?” Shiro asked, concern blooming in his eyes at the panicked look on Lance’s face. Lance fell to his knees at Keith’s side, his hands ghosting over his fur. Shiro knelt down next to him, sorrow passing over his face.

“Shiro...Black saved my life.” Lance whispered gently. Keith whimpered when Lance pet him, the sound rising to a pained snarl when Lance tried to pick him up. Keith’s chest _ached_ , every breath was a sharp sting. “I’m sorry, Black! Shh…” Lance soothed, gently scratching his ears. “You did so well, Black.” Lance said leaning down to press a kiss to Keith’s head. “I’m so proud of you. I’m going to find you a nice doctor to look after you okay?” He promised, even when Keith’s eyes slipped closed. “Black... _Black!_ Shiro, he needs a doctor!” Lance said, looking up at his bodyguard in panic. Shiro knelt down, fingers pressing against the fox’s ribs, wincing at what he felt.

“His ribs are broken. There’s not much that a doctor will be able to do.” Shiro said gently, watching the range of emotion that passed over Lance’s face.

“I am not letting him _die_ -”

“I know. We can take him home and let him rest, okay?” Shiro answered, before rising to his feet and barking out orders to the circle of people. Lance turned his attention back to Black, stroking the fox’s fur gently. His fingers gripped at the black silk collar tightly for a moment.

“Thank you.” He whispered, kissing the top of the fox’s head once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Keith wouldn't leave Lance behind like that, he gave him such nice swag! :^)
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


	4. Uniquely Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith recovers from his injuries, learning more about Lance and Shiro, and perhaps something about himself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the extra fluffy chapter. Enjoy it, friends.

Keith spent the next four days in painful bliss. His chest ached constantly, but he fell like he was being treated like royalty. He was sleeping in Lance’s room now, which was larger than Pidge’s. Lance had made Keith a bed of soft, fluffy blankets to sleep on, which Keith was grateful for. He’d spent most of his time on the side that didn’t ache so bad, his legs stretched out in front of him while he healed. During the aftermath of the fight Lance had gotten him an animal doctor, who had been confused at Lance’s eagerness to treat a fox. But Lance had paid the man accordingly for his examination and Keith's treatment. Keith had understood the doctor’s orders easily, even if the directions had been given to Lance. He was to limit movement as to not harm his broken ribs while they healed. Lance had taken it upon himself to care for Keith personally, spoon feeding him water and ground up raw chicken with cooked rice. Lance massaged him daily, all the while talking loudly about his family. As first it had been annoying, but Keith had gotten used to his nonstop chatter during the day.

Lance usually took care of him, but sometimes that wasn't the case. Lance had a job to do that, as far as Keith knew, involved buying pottery pieces and managing their delivery back to his homeland. When Lance was busy with work, Hunk would come instead, feeding Keith and massaging his legs. Sometimes Hunk would even give him bits of marinated meat, though that was technically off the menu.Keith appreciated the gesture anyways.Other days Pidge would come in and read to him, giving their snarky commentary on that day’s literature. Keith honestly appreciated Pidge's sass more than he did the readings, it did wonders for his boredom.

At night everyone would go to bed, only for Shiro to climb under Lance’s blanket after they were sure the rest of the house was asleep. Keith didn’t understand the sentiment. Both Hunk and Pidge obviously knew that they were together. Maybe it was for the sake of appearances? Humans could be confusing at time.

At least they didn’t have sex in the room while Keith was there. Broken ribs or not he would have gone crazy and tried to retreat to Pidge’s bed. Sometimes Shiro and Lance stayed up and chatted about Keith, which drew his attention.

“The doctor said it could take several months for him to fully heal.” Shiro said one night, and Keith’s ear twitched at him sharply. Shiro was lying on his side next to Lance, his body a barrier between his lord and the door. Keith was tucked against the far wall, wrapped up in soft blankets. Lance seemed to think that Keith needed to be swaddled every night before bed. “But he’s already healing at a remarkable rate.” Shiro added, sounding puzzled by the fact. Lance rolled onto his back, looking up at Shiro with a grin.

“It’s because I’m such a great caretaker.” Lance pointed out easily and Keith would have smiled at that. Lance _was_ taking great care of him, that was for sure.

“A caretaker that’s been ignoring his other duties.” Shiro scolded lightly. “Did you even read the letters from your father?” He asked. Keith watched as Lance shifted around nervously.

“No…” Lance said, huffing out a breath. “He’ll just ask me for the pleasantries before demanding to know why I haven’t gotten him a recipe.” Lance slumped back against the bed, looking up at Shiro. “...I don’t want to let him down, Shiro.” He said softly, his voice cracking. Shiro made a soothing sound in the back of his throat, kissing Lance gently on the lips. “W-what if he calls me back home and I don’t have anything for him? I know he wouldn’t be angry, but he’d be _disappointed_ , that’s even worse.” Lance blubbered, tears falling freely from his eyes. “My brother and sister are doing well, but even with their help I haven’t figured out anything and we’ve been here for an entire _year!_ ” He sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

Keith was moving before he realized it. He climbed to his feet, ignoring the dull ache in his chest as he limped over to the futon. Shiro and Lance both looked at him with alarm, but Keith merely settled against Lance’s side, the one Shiro wasn’t currently pressed against. He nosed at Lance’s shoulder, earning a soft laugh.

“See?” Lance managed, reaching up to pet Keith’s head. “I’m the best caretaker.” He joked, smiling when Keith licked at the tears on his hand. “Even Black knows it.”

“Yes,” Shiro agreed softly, “you’re the best.” He kissed Lance once more before reaching out to pet Keith as well.

Keith abandoned his nest for sleeping with the two of them after that. He’d curl up on Lance’s side, flanking him with Shiro at night while his ribs slowly healed. Sometimes Lance would cuddle him and press kisses to his fur, telling him how pretty he was and how much he loved him. Shiro would carry him gently in his arms around the grounds, letting Keith feel the sunlight on his fur and the breeze against his face. Slowly the leaves began to change color, and Keith began to realize that winter was on its way.

At night Keith would watch as Shiro and Lance exchanged soft kisses, and slowly his chest began to ache with envy. He wanted that. The soft touches and smiles and loving gazes. There was a firm disconnect between the attention he got from the pair and what Shiro and Lance had. He wanted that kind of love, but knew what wanting it meant. He shoved the thoughts away, letting his ribs heal and considering whether or not he should stay over the course of the winter.

One night, Keith was roused from his sleep by the sound of crying. He snapped to attention, looking to Lance immediately, pausing when he saw that Lance was perfectly asleep. His gaze slid to Shiro, who was sitting up in their bed, his face in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Keith climbed to his feet, circling around Lance and slipping into Shiro’s lap. Shiro startled at the action, his voice hiccuping, before he let out a broken noise, reaching down to pet Keith.

“Sorry,” he said softly, his voice choked, “did I wake you up?” Keith rose on his legs and began licking at Shiro’s wet face dutifully. Shiro laughed a bit at that, scooping Keith into his arms and standing up carefully. “Come on, let’s go for a walk.” He said gently, leaving the room to walk for the courtyard.

As they walked around in the moonlight, Shiro talked about his past. He talked for hours about the military and the war. About being captured and held by the enemy before managing to escape. He talked about living on the streets before Lance asked him to be his bodyguard. Lance was apparently driven by a sense of altruism that caused him to pick up strays and take them under his wing. Keith could believe it, reliving the past several weeks in his head. Lance was so sweet as well, giving so much for so little.

“I love him.” Shiro said, his voice at peace as he looked up at the moon. “And I would do anything to protect him.” He pat Keith’s head easily. “Thank you for helping me with that.” He said, and Keith gazed up at him, warmth bubbling in his chest.

Shiro and Lance's love was as pure as Thace and Ulaz’s, driven by more than greed or desire. Keith ached for it, wanted it so badly that the soreness of his ribs seemed to fade to an afterthought. Shiro took them back inside, setting Keith back down on Lance’s other side before returning to his spot between Lance and the door. Keith burrowed against Lance’s chest, resting his chin on the crook of his arm.

He wanted it, their uniquely human love, and he couldn’t stop himself from wanting it.

The next morning Keith woke up feeling groggy, and he blamed it on Shiro’s nighttime stroll. He could feel Lance’s heat next to him, warming him up more than usual. He shifted closer, his hand sliding along Lance’s bare chest as he pressed his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. He blinked, lifting his hand to his face and taking in the pale skin and completely human fingers. Keith startled, sitting up sharply, letting out a soft hiss as his aching ribs protested. He pulled the blanket away, taken in his long, human legs and his bruised torso.

He jumped when he caught a flicker of movement behind him, huffing when he noticed a myriad of black fox tails flicking around behind him. There were nine in total, Keith had counted before, and honestly have more than one was simply a hassle. Keith reached up, cringing with pain at his sore chest. He pat at the top of his head, feeling soft, human hair and furry fox ears. Keith took a steadying breath, focusing on pulling at that dark part inside him, using enough of that small wellspring to make his ears and tail fade. He quickly pulled away after that, looking down at the two sleeping men beside him. Lance was curled up against Shiro’s side, Shiro’s arms around him. The two of them looked blissful in their sleep, and Keith felt his chest ache from more than his ribs.

His thoughts drifted to Thace and Ulaz, and he began to panic. He crawled off the futon, tugging the black silk collar free from his neck. He let it fall to the bedding, his chest aching. He wanted to stay, but he didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially not these two. He climbed to his feet, falling back to the ground with a thud. It’d been ages since he’d walked on two legs. He’d actually forgotten how hard it was. Keith tensed, his head spinning around when he heard movement. He flinched back when he saw the long tip of Shiro’s blade inches away from his face.

Shiro was glaring at him with equal parts confusion and anger in his eyes as he studied Keith.

“Lance!” Shiro said sharply, scaring Keith half to death.

“Wassit?” Lance mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. Shiro didn’t take his gaze of off Keith, who slid back against the wall to put more space between him and that sword.

“Lance, wake up and get behind me. Now.” Shiro ordered lowly. Lance blinked awake at his tone, his eyes widening when he saw that Shiro had his sword drawn. He followed the blade’s direction to Keith, before scrambling behind Shiro and looking at Keith with wide-eyed confusion.

“Who are you!?” Lance shrieked, looking around. “Where-Where is Black? What did you do to him? And why are you _naked_ -”

“Who are you?” Shiro said, leaving it at that, his sword leveled at Keith’s chest. Keith wanted to tell them, show him his tails and be done with it. But he knew better than that.

“My name is Keith.” He said, voice rough from lack of use. “I just...woke up here.” It was the truth. He stared into Shiro’s eyes. Shiro met his gaze for a moment, before dragging his eyes over Keith’s body.

“You’re not an assassin.” Shiro decided, and Keith nodded in agreement.

“Uh, yeah. Assassins don’t undress to kill.” Lance piped up behind him, still eyeing Keith. “Doesn’t change the fact that he was in our room and my fox is gone! Where did Black go? I thought he _loved_ me?” Lance whined. The last question made Keith cringe.

“I don’t know.” Keith answered. It was true. He couldn’t control the form his body took, it just happened, though usually it came with craving the love of humanity. He shivered at the cold, and Lance reached around Shiro to throw the blanket at Keith.

“Put this on at least before you catch a cold.” Lance said, earning a bewildered look from Shiro. “What? He’s naked and it’s almost winter!”

“Lance, you can draw the line for charity somewhere before mysterious strangers waking up in our room.” Shiro told him mildly, looking back to Keith as he wrapped himself up in a blanket.

“I can just leave.” Keith spoke up, worried. “I...if you let me out the front door I can leave and never come back.” He offered. Lance raised a brow.

“Leave right now, with nothing but a blanket around your shoulders?”

“I can leave the blanket.” Keith said quickly, and judging by Lance’s expression this was the wrong thing to say.

“Don’t be ridiculous! You're obviously not here to kill us. At the very least you need some clothes, and a hot meal! Right, Shiro?” Lance asked, looking to his lover. Shiro wasn’t looking at either of them. He gaze was fixed on the black ribbon on the futon. Very slowly, his eyes lifted to Keith. Keith stared back at him, heart thumping in his chest. Shiro sheathed his sword without a word, climbing to his feet.

“I agree.” He said easily, looking back down at Lance. “Mind getting him something to wear? I’m going to tell Hunk we have another guest for breakfast today.” Lance nodded his head, climbing to his feet and pecking Shiro once on the cheek before turning to face Keith fully. Shiro sent Keith another look before he disappeared out the door and into the hallway.

Lance stepped forward, offering Keith a hand. Keith took it hesitantly, hissing when Lance tugged him to his feet. Pain arched through his chest, a sign that his ribs still weren’t fully healed. He bent over slightly, favoring his chest as he pulled his fingers from Lance’s grip.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Lance asked looking over Keith with concern.

“It’s nothing.” Keith lied quickly. “I’m just sore is all.” He stood up straighter, managing a weak smile at Lance. “I’m sorry, I know this must be confusing for you.”

“Keith, I have a large family with a _lot_ of drama. Unless you start talking about how your cousin got himself launched out of a catapult for kicks then you have yet to one-up me on the confusion factor.” Lance said easily, turning and walking to the wardrobe he kept his clothes in. “You have beautiful skin. And a beautiful face. You’re gorgeous.” Lance clarified, looking over his shoulder at the smaller man bundled up in his blanket. He sent Keith a wink. “Red would suit you, I’m sure I have something here…” He pulled out a red _hanbok_ , flourishing it at Keith. It was lined with black fabric and silver trim. “Perfect. Do you need help getting dressed?” Lance asked, stepping forward. His gaze slid over his body and Keith was immediately reminded of the fact that humans were constantly in heat.

“Um, I should be fine.” Keith managed, taking the _hanbok_ from Lance’s hands and taking a step back. Lance looked completely disappointed, but he nodded and turned to the door.

“I’m going to go wake up Pidge and see how breakfast is coming along.” Lance said easily, walking through the door. “Let me know if you need anything else!” He added cheerfully.

"Wait!" Keith called out. Lance paused, looking back at him. "Why...Why are you helping me?" He asked lowly, confused out of his mind. Lance blinked at him, before a warm smile spread out across his face.

"Why not?" Was his answer, before Lance took his leave. Keith stared after him helplessly, wondering if it was possible to be more in love with someone. Someone that he could very well end up killing. The thought made him freeze. 

He had to leave.

Keith waited until Lance's footsteps faded, before dropping the blanket and pulling the clothes on. He fumbled with the ties for a moment, before he managed to knot them into something useful. Dressed, but shoeless, he walked to the room door, sliding it open and peeking his head out. No one was in the hallway. Keith quietly made his way to the entrance of the house, his hand reaching for the door. He’d just sneak away before anyone knew he was gone. He'd done it enough times as a fox, doing the same as a human wouldn't be too hard, right?

Keith jumped back when the door slid open on its own, revealing a man with unusually orange hair and a mustache. He looked foreign, as did the lady behind him. Keith stumbled away, eyes wide. The man looked just as confused, his hand drifting to the knife at his side defensively.

“Who are you?” The girl spoke up, and Keith drew in a sharp breath.

“Oh! Lady Allura! I see you’ve met Keith!” Lance spoke up from behind him. Keith glanced over his shoulder to see Lance walking towards him. Shiro trailing behind Lance like a shadow, his gaze focused on Keith suspiciously. Keith tried to look like he hadn't just been planning a jailbreak. “What are you two doing here though? It’s not like you to drop by unannounced.” Lance said, walking up to place a reassuring hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith relaxed a fraction, glancing at Lance’s smiling face warily. Had Lance expected him to try and leave? Was he actually a prisoner now? Keith looked away, ashamed at the thought. Lance wasn’t the type of person to do something like that.

“I’m afraid I have some urgent news.” Allura said, still looking at Keith with a touch more than simple curiosity. “Mind if I come in?”

“Of course, Shiro will let Hunk know to cook for two more.” Lance said easily, grabbing Keith’s shoulders and guiding him back to the greeting room. “Come along, Keith! Greeting room’s this way.” Lance said, pushing him into another room. How many rooms did this place have? As a fox he’d only cared about Pidge’s room, Shiro and Lance’s room, and the kitchen (which basically counted as Hunk's room). In the greeting room, folding screens curled around the walls. Their paintings of the ocean made the entire room look like the beach. A large table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by fluffy floor pillows.

Lance all but pushed Keith down onto a pillow. Rather than sit at the head of the table, Lance gestured for Allura to have a seat instead, grabbing a spot next to Keith. Allura settled down, glancing at Keith curiously. Shiro took up a position at the door, ever the vigilant guard. Coran settled down by Allura's side, examining Keith as well.

“You’re a guest here as well, young man?” She asked lowly.

“Yes…?” Keith said, glancing over to look at Lance. Lance nodded his head eagerly, beaming at Keith.

“Yup! Two surprises in one morning!” Lance said cheerfully, looking up when Hunk entered the room with a large tray, Pidge trailing after him with a slightly smaller tray. Both of their gazes zeroed in on Keith, who stared helplessly back. Rather than say anything, they set the table, filling it with fried eggs and bowls of rice. Hunk set down bowls of warm soup in front of each of them. Keith could smell the _doenjang_ in it, seeing the light brown broth filled with vegetables and tofu. It reminded him painfully of Thace’s cooking. Pidge sat down various side dishes like _kimchi_ , grilled bean sprouts, and pickled cucumbers. Job done, they rose to their feet, bowed politely, and exited the room. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t have some more food ready for you, princess.” Lance apologized easily, smiling as Allura picked up her spoon and sipped at the soup.

“No, it’s delicious as always, Lance. Hunk is quickly mastering Korean cuisine. Also I’m the one who came here uninvited. I…” She trailed off, looking at Keith, who had yet to touch his food. “Your name is Keith, correct? I don’t think we’ve been introduced. My name is Allura, my father is Lord Alfor, the one who owns the land this village stands on. And this is Coran, my advisor and chaperone.” She gestured to the man happily eating beside her, before looking at Keith curiously. Keith met her gaze warily, blinking when Lance spoke up.

“Keith is a potter. I was able to convince him to come and join me for the day to discuss the craft.” Lance said with an easy smile.

“Really?” It was Coran that spoke up now, looking Keith over. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you in the market. And you’re awfully young…” He trailed off, and even Lance faltered at his words. Keith paused, dragging up memories of when he was younger, trailing after Ulaz as he worked. Ulaz had been a potter, an artist. Keith had been too young to learn, but he remembered watching Ulaz as he worked, remembering how Ulaz would give him bits of clay to play with during the day.

“I’m just an apprentice right now.” He answered evenly, surprising them all. “My master has me dig up his clay from the river and cut trees to keep the kilns lit.” He shook his head. “I haven’t been allowed on the wheel yet, I need to learn how to properly manage the harder parts of the craft first.” He explained. Coran hummed, turning back to his dinner, while Lance looked at him in genuine surprise.

“I see.” Allura said, nodding her head. “Who is your master?” She asked curiously. Keith paused and Lance quickly spoke up.

“Allura, you’re the one who told me that artisans closely guard their glaze secrets. I finally have an in with someone and you’re trying to rat him out?” Lance joked casually, waving a hand in the air. “Please, don’t worry about him. I trust Keith.” Lance said, sending Keith a warm smile. Keith blushed, turning his gaze to his food. He picked up his spoon and began to eat. “What brings _you_ here, princess?” Lance asked. Allura picked at her food for a bit longer, before she sighed.

“I bring news from Haggar, the town shaman.” She said gravely. This was met with a round of silence. Haggar wasn’t one to be joked about. “She had a vision last night, of something coming to the town from the forest and killing our people.” Allura explained. Keith’s grip on his spoon tightened until his knuckles turned white.

“What do you mean?” It was Shiro that spoke up now. “A wild animal of some sort? A leopard or tiger?” He suggested warily. Allura shook her head, looking up at him.

“A monster.” She answered lowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz was a potter, as was Thace. Three guesses what the pottery guild that they were a part of is called. :3
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


	5. A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith adjusts to being human, as difficult as it is. And then everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the gore chapter, towards the end. It's fairly graphic, but not as bad as it could be.

Keith stared into his soup, blood roaring through his ears. He heard Lance shift next to him nervously.

“What do you mean...a monster?” Lance asked carefully. Allura shook her head.

“Haggar couldn’t say. She was in a trance.” Allura answered with a sigh. “But definitely supernatural in origin. I know you might not believe in this country’s superstitions, but I still felt the need to tell you since your property is right along the forest edge. You need to be careful.” She warned, looking to Keith as if waiting for him to agree with her. Keith said nothing, his body trembling. Lance placed a hand on his shoulder, lifting it quickly when Keith flinched.

“Okay, I get it.” Lance said, looking between the two of them nervously. “Keep my eyes peeled for a man-eating monster from the forest. Got it.” He said, looking up at Shiro who nodded in agreement. “Is there anything else you wanted to discuss, princess?” He asked curiously. Allura’s gaze flickered over to Keith for a moment, before she looked back at Lance.

“Of course,” she said easily, “how is your family?”

Breakfast passed with pleasantries that Keith didn’t take a part of. Shamans were dangerous news, and if the town’s shaman had actually foreseen him…

“I could ask Haggar if she wants to stop by after she’s recovered?” Allura suggested. Keith’s head snapped up at that. “She recommended doing a ritual where you take the blood of a rooster and smear it on the entrances of your home to ward off evil spirits.” She explained, blinking when Lance cringed.

“I think we’ll be fine.” Lance replied, shaking his head at the thought. Keith’s shoulders sagged in relief. “I don’t think I have particularly bad karma, so spooky monsters crawling out of the forest isn’t my biggest concern right now.” Allura sighed out a breath, rising to her feet. Lance and Coran stood up as well, and Keith quickly followed suit. He followed the trio out of the room, sensing Shiro behind him as they made their way to the exit.

“I’ll come check up on you soon, Lance.” Allura said, before looking at Keith. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Keith. May your business ventures go well.” She added with a smile. Keith sent her a nervous one back.

“It was a pleasure meeting you as well.” He managed, clasping his hands in front of him nervously. Allura nodded, donning her _jangot_ and walking out the gate, Coran following beside her. There was a brief pause after her departure before Keith turned to face Lance and Shiro. Keith let out a nervous breath, managing a smile.

“Thank you for the clothes, and the meal.” He said quickly. “I should be going though.” Lance looked at him, eyes wide.

“Did you not just hear Allura? There’s a monster in the woods.” Lance said, before his face split into a grin. “And you’re a potter’s apprentice? I’ve been looking for someone like you for over a year and you just show up in my bedroom one day. Bless my luck.”

“I’m not…” Keith said, looking away. “My...father was a potter, but he died when I was young.” He admitted, staring at the floor. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you.” He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Shiro watching him with gentle eyes.

“Do you have a family?” He asked. Keith hesitated, before shaking his head ‘no’.

“Then it’s decided.” Lance said, placing his hands on his hips. “You’ll stay here with us.” Keith shook his head quickly, panic building in his chest.

“I-I couldn’t, I-”

“At least stay with us for the winter.” Shiro offered. “It’ll be easier for you to find work in the spring when farmers are willing to hire more people for the planting season. If you leave now you may not make it to the Lunar New Year.” Lance nodded his head brightly at Shiro’s logic, looking at Keith. Keith faltered as they both stared at him. His heart throbbed in his chest, and he looked away.

“Maybe for a bit.” Keith agreed quietly. He was being greedy again, coaxed in by the warmth in Shiro’s hand and Lance’s radiant smile. He didn’t know if he’d manage to make it through the winter without eating, but as Lance pulled him along to (re)introduce him to Pidge and Hunk, he swore he’d try his best not to.

Keith spent a little over a month healing his ribs and adjusting to living as a human. Lance had put him up in another guest room, letting Keith spend his time helping around the house. Slowly Keith was becoming used to this, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He helped Hunk cook and Pidge clean. In the mornings Shiro had started to teach him the basics of self-defense and Lance had quickly made a sport of watching them as he ate breakfast.

“There’s nothing better to wake up to in the morning like the sight of two cute guys wrestling.” Lance decided, grinning when Keith and Shiro both sent him a look. Keith was currently trying to wriggle out of Shiro’s hold, his wrists tight in Shiro’s human hand, his wooden arm across Keith’s chest. Keith’s back was pressed against Shiro’s chest, and both of them were shirtless, meaning that he could feel the heat of Shiro’s skin pressed against his shoulder blades. “Yes,” Lance said decisively, “two guys wrestling. Nothing better.”

“Even in comparison to your lover’s face?” Shiro asked, laughing. Lance batted his eyelashes at him, before dropping a wink at Keith.

“I dunno, Keith’s got a nice face as well.” Lance flirted easily, his smile widening when Keith looked away with a blush. Keith stared at the ground hard, ignoring the way his heart throbbed in his chest.

He hadn’t said a word about his feelings. Nothing of how he watched Shiro and Lance look at each other, _love_ each other, and wanted to be a part of it. It was better that way. The sooner he got away the sooner Lance and Shiro, as well as everyone else in this village, would be safe. But it was hard. Lance flirted with him nonstop, and Shiro was so soft and gentle for someone who looked like he could snap Keith in two. Every day his resolve weakened, and even right now Lance’s voice was drawing him in. Shiro’s hard body was pressed against his back in a way that should have been threatening, but just felt warm and safe. He needed to get free and get some air. Instinct rose in throat like bile and Keith gasped.

A flicker of something dark echoed in his blue-grey eyes, before they went violet. Keith’s body moved on its own. He left out a soft sigh that could have been a moan, rolling his hips back against Shiro. Shiro choked out a noise, his grip on Keith’s wrists loosening. Keith snatched his wrists away, pulling free while Shiro recovered. He whirled around to smirk at Shiro, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips. His gaze slid down Shiro’s chest, over his tone abs, his heart stuttering when he realized his gaze was fixed over the spot where Shiro’s liver would be. Horror pulled him free, and Keith blinked, his eyes going back to their human blue-grey. He looked back at Shiro warily, twisting his hands in front of him nervously.

Shiro was looking at him with genuine confusion across his face, as if he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. His brow furrowed and Keith took another step back. Had he noticed? He must have. Keith had to leave, had to-they both jumped when Lance clapped his hands together loudly. Keith looked over to see Lance walked towards them.

“That was a nice move, Keith! You should try it on me next.” Lance crowed, winking at him. A mix of horror and fear had Keith turning away quickly, facing the forest. He couldn't meet their eyes in that moment, so instead he focused on something else to calm his nerves a fraction. All the trees had lost their leaves now. Winter was here and Keith could feel the chill in the air. He inhaled a cool breath of air before he replied.

“I’m not…” Keith began after a moment, “I’m sorry, I’m not usually like that.” He managed, sneaking a glance over his shoulder at Shiro and Lance. Shiro looked concerned, while Lance was amused. Keith turned to face them again, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“Aw, really?” Lance sauntered closer, suddenly in his face. Keith gaze dropped down his chest, before he jerked his eyes back to Lance’s face. “Shiro and I could show you some time if you wanted.” Lance offered easily, his tone inviting. Keith glanced over to Shiro questioningly. The bodyguard lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug, nodding his head.

Lance and Shiro were actually offering...Keith shook his head firmly, both in a refusal and to clear his head. He'd never had sex. Never even pursued a romance. The part of him that was tied to seduction was...

"I can't." Keith said softly, looking away and shrugging his shoulders. Lance searched his face for a moment, before he took a healthy step back, giving Keith some room.

“Oh, the sadness, the shame!” Lance dramatically threw himself into Shiro’s arms. Shiro caught him easily, clearly used to Lance's antics. “Shiro, he’s too cute! How will I move on?”

“Well, you already have a lover.” Shiro pointed out dryly. “Even though some days I sure could use the extra help dealing with you.” He added. Lance sputtered at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Lance pouted up at Shiro, looking to Keith for assistance. Keith shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

“Nothing.” Shiro answered innocently, glancing up when he heard a door slide open. Hunk was standing on the walkway, waving a hand.

“We going to town today or not?” Hunk shouted, grabbing everyone’s attention. Lance sprung from Shiro’s arms to walk for the house excitedly.

“Yeah! Come on, you two. Get dressed!” He called out behind him.

 

* * *

 

The walk to town seemed longer than usual for Keith, but Shiro claimed it was the cold. They were going for Keith’s sake, picking up clothes that Lance had bought him for the winter months. Keith had protested at first, but Lance had waved his worries away. Keith needed the clothes, it was true. He was currently borrowing one of Lance’s woolen jackets, his fingers tucked into his sleeves as they entered the town square.

“Oh, Shiro! The weaponsmith has new wares!” Lance said, gesturing over to the shopfront. Shiro perked with interest, taking a few steps over, before he glanced at Keith.

“Come on, Keith.” He invited easily. Keith paused, blinking when he felt Lance’s hand on his shoulder.

“Go and shop for once.” Lance said with a smile. “I’ll head over to the clothing store with Hunk and Pidge to pick up your clothes.” He said cheerfully, patting Keith once on the cheek before turning and following Hunk and Pidge down the street. After a moment Keith followed after Shiro, stepping up to the weaponsmith’s shop and staring at the long row of swords in front of him. He’d seen Shiro practice with his blade in the early morning while Keith was stretching his muscles. He wanted to learn, but he didn’t see the use, not when he’d return to being a fox by the spring.

“Hello!” The weaponsmith greeted, eyeing the sword at Shiro’s side appreciatively before looking at the pair of them. “What can I offer you two today?” He asked. Keith’s gaze slid over the swords, before he noticed the smaller knives to the side. One in particular caught his eye. It was small, with a wide base and a small amethyst set in the center. Keith was a fox, shiny things drew him like a moth to the flame.

“That one?” Shiro spoke up, drawing Keith out of his daze. Keith glanced up at him, before blushing.

“Ah, I don’t have any money, so-”

“Don’t worry.” Shiro said easily, putting a few golden coins from his pocket and placing them in the weaponsmith’s hand. He smiled at Keith, his eyes knowing. “Think of it as a gift for saving Lance’s life.” He said. Keith went rigid, staring into Shiro’s eyes even as the weaponsmith turned to bark at his apprentice to fetch the sheath for the knife.

“I…” Keith trailed off, breaking his gaze and watching as a younger boy scrambled around with the knife in one hand, looking around wildly. “I’m not sure what you’re referring to.” He murmured gently.

“Yeah?” Shiro responded easily, his eyes twinkling. “Because I think we both know exactly what I’m referring to.” He said easily. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. “Keith, I-”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I haven’t seen you both before that day, and Lance has been taking care of me this entire time.” Keith said firmly. Shiro shifted beside him, facing him fully. Keith knew better than to turn and meet the man’s eyes.

“If you don’t know what I’m talking about, why are you acting like I’m referring to something that happened before you showed up? Unless, of course, you _hadn’t_ just showed up, which-”

“ _Ow!_ ”

Keith blinked when he heard a yelp, glancing up to see that the apprentice had managed to slice his finger open. The weaponsmith was full on yelling now, but Keith couldn’t tear his gaze away from the way the blood welled up in the boy’s hand. Oh no.

He was _Hungry_.

Keith took a step forward without realizing it, his eyes flaring violet. His hips bumped into the table, startling him. Keith flinched when he felt Shiro’s hand grip his shoulder tightly.

“Keith? Are you alright?” Shiro asked lowly, his eyes wide. “Your eyes, they just-”

“Shiro! Keith!” Hunk cried out, dragging Keith from his daze. He turned to see Hunk running for them, clutching at his face. Blood dripped down his temple as he stumbled. Pidge was following after him with a limp, looking as if they’d taken a beating as well. Keith could see the tears in their eyes, and that jarred him enough to squash down that dark bit inside him. “Bandits! They took Lance and ran into the forest!” Hunk pointed at the forest trail, eyes wide. Keith looked to the forest, his heart thrumming in his ears.

“Keith!” Shiro was already running for the forest trail. “Stay with Hunk and Pidge!” He called back. Keith stepped forward, watching as Shiro ran along the trail, his long legs carrying him farther and farther away. But Keith knew those woods. He knew that the trail formed a long bend in the road to wrap around the mountain to the west. It would be easier to go through the trees, but Shiro clearly didn’t know that.

Keith whirled around, snatching up the knife and sprinting for the treeline. Lance’s jacket caught on a branch and Keith ripped it off, flinging it aside as he dove over a bush. He hopped over a small stream that he used to drink from, sprinting through a clearing that the deer grazed at in the spring. Four legs were better at a time like this, but Keith made due, sliding under a fallen log and rolling to his feet nimbly. He broke through onto the wide forest trail that humans used for travel, twisting his head from side to side, looking for any sign of Lance. He saw the kidnappers before they saw him. Lance was bound and gagged between them, but he was putting up a hell of a fight.

The men were different from the thug from before. These bandits were more heavily armed, and even had padded armor. Keith’s grip on his knife tightened as he stepped into the middle of the trail, finally grabbing their attention. Keith looked at Lance, feeling anger flare inside him. Lance's wrists were tied behind his back, a scrap of cloth between his teeth. One of his eyes was swollen and his lip was split from where the men had roughed him up.

“Let him go.” Keith snapped, planting his feet wide in a fighting stance that Shiro had spent the better part of autumn teaching him. Now that he had stopped running he could feel the cold in the air and shivered. The two men dropped Lance on the ground, pulling out their swords. Keith tensed up, his gaze flicking down to Lance, seeing the terror on his face. Two swords to one knife. Keith wasn’t going to win this fight. He wasn’t even sure if he could stall long enough for Shiro to catch up to them. Worst of all, he could still smell the blood on his knife and it was distracting him. The men shifted closer and desperation pooled in Keith's stomach, the _Hunger_ digging claws into his sanity as he began to panic.

He was Hungry, _so Hungry._

_Just a little._

But Lance would see.

_Lance would understand, these men had hurt him. Hurt_ **_his_ ** _Lance._

_They were less than human._

_Worth less than one of Hunk’s chickens._

_You'd save Lance's life._

And that did him in. He didn't care what happened so long as Lance was okay in the end. Keith gasped, his body twitching as he took a step back, his free hand going to cover his face. He didn't move for a moment, before he looked up. Violet eyes fixed on the men in front of him.

He smiled.

Without a word he threw his knife to the side. It was unnecessary. The kidnappers' gazes followed it, faces contorted in confusion before they looked back at Keith.

"You don’t need him.” Keith said gently, musically, a laugh chasing his words in the air. His tone was different, enchanting and terrifying all at once. That dark place inside of him took over, using his body like he was a puppet. “Why settle for him when you have me?” Keith asked curiously. He stepped forward, his body moving on its own. He kept his eyes on the men’s faces as he teased his fingers along the length of their swords, before pushing the blades aside. His hands reaching up to pet at their scarred faces, licking his lips temptingly. Keith pulled them in closer, until there was nowhere left to look except for into his gaze. “Don’t you want me?” Keith pouted, smiling when the men dropped their swords onto the ground to paw at his body. Rough fingers jerked at his clothing, another hand coming around to grab his ass. The men were commenting on his body lewdly, but Keith merely let them get dragged deeper into his spell.

_This was enough_ , part of him shouted. Distract them for a while longer until Shiro gets here and then let them go. Give them a fighting chance.

Keith pushed that boring thought aside, running his fingers down over the men’s armor, sighing out a breath.

“This is in the way, won’t you take it off for me?” He asked, batting his lashes. The men scrambled, pulling off their armor and shirts, until they were shirtless in front of him. Their eyes drifted to the way Keith bit at his lip, neither noticing as Keith’s nails lengthened to claws as he trailed them down their chests. “Would you die for me?” Keith asked, his voice husky. His hands rested on their abdomens as the men nodded dumbly at him, their thick fingers going to pet at his lips and his hair. Keith smiled at them. “Good.”

His claws slipped through him, so fast that the men didn’t realize it until their livers were in Keith’s palms. Keith ripped into their bodies in a mess of muscle and blood. The men staggered back, which just made it easier for Keith to pull his hands free with a grotesque sound. One of them started screaming, then the other as they collapsed onto the ground in terror, clutching at their stomachs as blood and organs spilled free.

Keith smiled down at them cruelly, before lifting one liver up to his mouth. He groaned in delight as he sank his teeth in. _This_ was what he needed. Not a knife. Not clothing. Not…

_Lance._

Keith’s eyes snapped open, fixing his gaze on Lance. Lance was wriggling away from him on his elbows, his heels digging into the dirt as he kept trying to back away from him. His blue eyes were wide in terror as he scrambled back. Keith wanted to drop the livers, to run to Lance and untie him and apologize, but his mouth kept moving, until he was swallowing the second liver whole, choking it down hungrily before licking at his lips.

His gaze blended to violet at the thought of a third meal, before he recoiled, falling back onto the ground and staring at Lance in horror. It was _Lance._ He couldn’t. He _couldn’t_.

“I…” Keith croaked, feeling sick to his stomach. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, climbing to his feet and backing up to the treeline. Lance’s eyes never left his face, even as he watched Keith stumble away. “I...I told you to let me leave. I _told_ you. I don’t...I don’t want to be a _monster._ ” Keith cried, shaking his head as tears began to run down his face.

“Lance! Keith!” Shiro called out. Lance twitched and Keith’s gaze snapped up at the sight of Shiro running down the path towards them. Lance looked back at Keith and Keith whimpered at what he saw there.

“I’m sorry.” He said, before turning and running into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liver is actually pretty healthy for you, fyi. Also, it should be a big hint towards what kind of foxy Keith is ;3
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


	6. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter everyone finds their own way to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Emotional chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

When Keith woke up the next day he was a fox again. Even though his senses were supposed to be sharper compared to his human form, the world felt dull around him. It was like he was seeing everything through a thin layer of wax paper.

Ah, he realized, this was familiar _._

This was heartbreak.

Keith had been the same way after he’d killed Thace and Ulaz. Part of him was happy though. He hadn’t hurt Lance or Shiro. They were still alive and well, if not traumatized on Lance’s part. That was a far better fate than Thace and Ulaz in his opinion. Lance and Shiro would never put a foot in the forest again, and everything would be okay. They would be okay.

Keith would manage.

The weeks passed by slowly, and Keith spent long portions of it the sleeping in the brush. When the first snowfall came he wasn’t surprised, but quickly became worried when inches grew to feet. He was small though, so walking along the top of the snow wasn’t hard. The larger animals had to push through the snow as they hunted, while Keith could skip along easily. Keith was hunting down a hare, his ears twitching as he listened for the telltale signs of movement under the snowbank. This was far easier, to fall to animal instinct rather than overthink anything. Hunger that was sated with hunts instead of humans.

Keith froze when he heard an unfamiliar fluttering noise. He glanced up, with confusion at first, and then with recognition. Tied around a tree branch, billowing in the wind, was Lance’s jacket, the one he’d given Keith before they’d left for town that terrible day ages ago. Keith wandered to it, his meal forgotten. It was tattered and weathered, but it was definitely the same one. He stepped closer, sniffing at it curiously, before taking a step back in disappointment. He couldn’t smell Lance on it at all.

He turned away from the cloth, disheartened, yelping when something snagged at his back leg and suddenly he was flying in the air. Keith thrashed about, pausing only when he figured out that he was stuck. He looked around warily, realizing that he’d been caught in a snare trap. Dammit, he was weak.

Keith twisted around, trying to bend his body so that he could snap at the rope, but he couldn’t manage. After trying a few more times he went lax, closing his eyes. Maybe ending up as a hunter’s trophy wouldn’t be so bad. He wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone ever again. He felt dizzy from his struggling, so he decided a nap was in order. The hunter could kill him eventually. Keith honestly didn’t care anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

When he came to he felt warm. It was the first time he’d felt warm in weeks. Keith let out a soft purr, burrowing into the source of the heat. Was it always this warm in the afterlife? Keith didn’t know. He’d always pictured something cruel and cold for monsters. Some horrible place where even the worst humans couldn't go. But if the afterlife was like this, than Keith should have tried dying ages ago.

“Hey, Black. You up?” Lance’s voice was sweet in his ear, even if it drove cold terror through Keith’s heart. He scrambled up to his feet, realizing that he wasn't dead. He was back in Lance’s room, _back in Lance’s arms_. The black silk ribbon was around his neck, and Lance tugged at it teasingly before Keith squirmed out of his arms and hopped out of his bed. Keith looked at him, eyes wide. Why was he back here? Shock quickly turned to concern. Lance looked paler than he remembered, his blue eyes dull and his eyes swollen. Lance rubbed at his face and laughed. “It’s good to see you too, I guess.” Lance mused, sitting up. Keith paused, watching Lance for any signs of fear, before he realized what was going on.

Lance didn’t know.

For all Lance knew, Keith and Black were two completely different beings. A monster and a pet that had never even met.

Lance wasn't afraid of him in this form.

Keith relaxed a fraction, before he caught sight of Shiro standing at the door. Shiro was staring intently at him, and Keith shrinked back.

Shiro definitely knew, so why was he here? Why would Shiro _let_ him near Lance again? Was he insane?

“I can’t believe you found him in a hunter’s trap." Lance mused, looking at Shiro with a small smile. “Guess he only knows one decent trick after all.” Lance looked back to Keith, opening his arms. “I missed you, buddy.”

“You’ve been exhausted ever since the...event with Keith.” Shiro replied, though Keith knew his words were directed at him instead of Lance. Keith saw the way Lance flinched at his name, his ears drooped. “I thought bringing Black back would make you feel better.” Keith stared at Shiro incredulously. Getting your lover killed by a monster did _nothing_ in the department of making anyone feel better.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he likes me anymore.” Lance pouted, looking back at Keith. “Black, come here. I’ll give you some food if you do.” Lance bribed, and Keith hesitated. He shot another glance at Shiro before slinking over to Lance and climbing back into his lap. “He listened to me! Yay!” Lance said, cracking a smile. “Shiro, can you bring him something? Anything will do.”

“I’ll bring you both something to eat.” Shiro said evenly, climbing to his feet. “You threw up your breakfast _and_ lunch.”

“Only because there was meat in there…” Lance grumbled, petting Keith’s head affectionately. “I...I can’t stomach the sight of meat anymore, I don’t think.” Lance admitted. Keith burrowed his face into Lance’s neck, guilt pulling at him. He heard Shiro leave, pausing when Lance sniffled into his fur.

“I’ve seen some messed up stuff while you were away, Black.” Lance said weakly. “I watched two men die in the worse way...” He voice choked, and Keith whined at him. He was so _sorry._ Keith would have pulled him into his arms and apologized if he could. He would have turned back time and let those two kidnappers live. Lance didn't need to see what he really was.

“Worse of all, they were killed by someone that I love. He tore them apart and... _ate_ them...it was like he was a monster.” Lance whimpered against Keith’s fur. Keith went rigid. _Love?_ “I didn’t tell Shiro that bit, but I think he knows. He saw the bodies. And I just...I think I _really_ love Keith, even though he did that. He didn’t hurt me…He protected me.” Lance sniffled. “He was crying when he ran away. He said he was sorry. Monsters don’t do that, right Black?” Keith licked at his ear, earning a broken laugh. “...I miss him. Even though I shouldn’t.” Lance admitted, pulling Keith away and petting his belly. “Kidnapped and in love with a maneater in under two months.” He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “I should give Shiro a raise.” He chuckled weakly. Keith let Lance rub his belly and play with his feet. Lance’s words echoed in his ears.

_Love._

_Guy that I love._

_Lance loved him._

Joy and pain ripped at his heart, dragging it in two directions. Lance loved him back, but Keith couldn’t. He hadn’t hurt him before, but what about next time? What if Hunk cut his finger in the kitchen and Keith attacked? He couldn’t risk it. He had to leave, before something worse happened. Lance combed his fingers through his fur and Keith saw the tears leaking out of his eyes again.

“Ah, sorry.” Lance managed, wiping at his eyes. “I’m crying all the time now, and I keep having these nightmares...It’s driving Pidge crazy.” He sniffled, pulling Keith into his arms and hugging him tightly. “Having my fuzzy cuddle buddy might help.” Lance admitted, rubbing his cheek on Keith’s head. “So do me a favor and don’t disappear on me again, okay?” Keith went limp in his arms.

Just a little. He’d let Lance hold him for now, and if he turned back human he’d have Shiro sneak him away. It would work. It had to work. Anything for Lance.

Shiro returned and served Lance dinner, making sure that Lance ate most of it while Keith quietly ate slices of fried egg. After Lance successfully kept his dinner down Shiro ushered him to bed. Lance snuggled in between Shiro and Keith, and sooner rather than later his breathing evened out. There was a tense silence, Keith acutely aware that Shiro had yet to fall asleep.

“I know what you are.” Shiro said quietly. Keith flinched in Lance’s grip. “I’ve known since you first woke up as a human.” He voice was even and soft. “I was raised to believe that your kind were monsters, tearing through entire villages, eating men alive without remorse.” Shiro let out a soft sigh. “But you never attacked any of us. Never disappeared at night, only for a mutilated body to show up in the morning. I began to doubt myself. You came off as human so well, and Lance adored you. _I_ adored you.” He added, his voice strained. “So much so that I dragged you away to buy you a gift, forgetting that my duty is to protect Lance. He got snatched away and I realized that I might have gotten him killed. Then you got to those men first.” Shiro paused, drawing in a shaky breath. “You didn’t lay a hand on Lance, even though I knew for a fact that you could. You could have killed me too, very easily.” Keith twitched when Shiro’s hand stroked his head gently. “So why didn’t you?”

Silence hung in the air. Keith couldn’t answer, and even if he wanted to he didn’t know what he would say. After a moment Shiro pulled his hand away.

“Good night, Keith.” Shiro said softly, before drifting off to sleep. Keith closed his eyes and dreamed of Lance’s teasing laugh and Shiro’s gentle smile.

 

* * *

 

He shifted forward, murmuring softly as he tucked his nose into Lance’s shoulder and sighed. This was bliss. This was heaven. This was everything he ever needed for the rest of his life. Keith blinked his eyes open, snapping awake when he realized he was human again. He sat up quickly, feeling at the ears on his head and letting out a soft whimper. His heart thudded in his chest, and he placed a hand over it like it would calm him down. He’d only been here for _one_ night. That had never happened before. He usually stayed in his fox form for _months_ after changing back.

But, Keith had never come back to two people that still loved him, even after realizing what he really was. That had never happened before. His fingers brushed the black silk around his neck. He looked down at Lance and Shiro and felt his heart break all over again.

He wasn’t _Hungry_ now, but he would be, eventually. He’d hurt them eventually, and Keith wouldn’t be able to bear it again. Not after Thace and Ulaz. Not after Shiro had given him a second chance and Lance had slept with Keith cradled in his arms. He was a monster. He didn’t deserve their hearts.

He was greedy though, so he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips, and then Lance’s. When he opened his eyes, he saw startled blue eyes staring back at him. Keith jerked back, eyes wide. His tails were rigid, his ears flat against his head.

“I-” He choked as Lance scrambled into a sitting position. Shiro stirred awake next to him, opening his eyes and fixing his gaze on Keith as Lance ducked behind him.

“H-h-h-how did you…” Lance trailed off, taking in the sight of Keith with ears and tails. His gaze drifted to the black silk around Keith’s neck. Understanding dawned on his face. “... _Black?_ ” He whispered, eyes wide. “Is that you?”

“Yes…” Keith said softly, looking away. “I didn’t mean to lie to you...I…I didn’t mean to frighten you either.” He said, because it was the truth. “I’ll leave, and I’ll never come back.” He said, his voice soft. Lance was watching him with wide eyes, while Shiro’s gaze was steady.

“Answer my question first.” Shiro said, and Keith blinked at him in confusion. “Why didn’t you kill us too?” Lance cringed at his words and Keith shook his head. “Answer me, Keith. That’s all I want to know, and then you can go.” Shiro’s voice was like steel, and Keith fidgeted under his gaze.

“Because…” Keith trailed off, looking away. “Because I love you both _too much_.” He whispered, clutching at his chest. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just...I just wanted to be by your side and just be happy.” He choked, tears spilling down his face. It all came tumbling out. Every silenced thought. Every desperate need. Every quiet dream. “But I’m _this_ ,” he gestured at himself, to his tails and his ears, “I’m a monster, and it doesn’t matter how much I love you, nothing’s going to change that.” He whispered, closing his eyes.

There. He’d said it, and they could both see it for themselves. Keith climbed to his feet, willing the ears and tails away.

“I’ll go.” He managed, sniffling. He yelped when Lance reached out, snagging onto his wrist and yanking him back down onto the futon. He stared at Lance, seeing the stubborn streak in his blue eyes.

“I love you, Keith.” Lance said firmly, his voice barely trembling. “Monster and all. I love you and that’s not going to change.” He tugged Keith forward, pressing their lips together again. Keith froze, his expression stunned as Lance pulled back, only for Shiro to lean in and kiss him this time.

“We _both_ love you.” Shiro corrected, brushing his thumb against Keith’s cheek. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” He promised, smiling gently. Keith whimpered, letting out a choked sob. A river of tears spilled from his eyes at those words. He hadn’t ever heard them before, had never even dreamt of them.

“I’m sorry…!” He cried as Shiro pull him into his arms. Lance pressed kisses on top of his head, letting Keith cry out years of pain and loneliness. “ _I’m so sorry!_ ”

“It’s okay,” Lance breathed, “I love you, Keith.” He said, tucking Keith’s head under his chin, hiding him from the world. “I love you.” He repeated those words until Keith’s sobs died down into sniffles. “...Feeling better?” Lance asked gently, smiling down at him, helping Keith wipe at his eyes.

“I feel...lighter…” Keith managed, his voice hoarse. “Thank you.” He said, something in the way he said it made Lance pause. “...You both love me, right?” He asked. Lance’s heart skipped a beat, his mind drifting back to a moment of pure terror.

_“Would you die for me?”_

Lance looked into Keith’s eyes in a panic, relaxing when instead of violet they were his normal blue-grey.

“Of course.” He answered easily. Shiro nodded his head, rubbing his cheek against Keith’s ears. Keith smiled at him, a soft, gentle smile that lit up his eyes. Lance realized in that moment that this was the first time he’d ever seen Keith smile. Keith reached out, running his hand across Lance’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Keith answered back, still smiling. “So, please, kill me.” He said gently. Shiro jerked, his arms tightening around Keith reflexively. Lance stared at him in a mix of confusion and horror.

“Kill you?” Lance repeated, shaking his head. “Keith, no, I-”

“It’ll happen again.’ Keith said quietly, silencing them both. “I’ll get…” he trailed off, looking away, “I’ll get _Hungry_ again, and I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. I don’t want you two to get hurt.” He relaxed against Shiro, taking Lance’s hands in his own. “This right here...this is more than I ever expected. More than I ever dreamed of wanting.” Keith told them, smiling sadly. “This is plenty for me. I can die happy knowing that you two love me so much.” He admitted, blinking when fresh tears welled up in Lance’s eyes. “Shh, Lance, it’s okay.” Keith pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s knuckles.

“No,” Lance croaked, “this is _not_ okay! I’m not just going to help you commit ritual suicide because you think that’s your only option!” He snapped, looking up at Shiro. “ _We’re_ not going to let that happen!” Keith squeezed his hands tightly.

“You saw what I did to those men.” Keith said, anger lacing his voice. “Do you want that to happen to you?”

“I don’t care! I love you, I’m not hurting you!” Lance said, his voice rising in volume.

“I don’t want to hurt you either!” Keith yelled back, tears falling down his face. “I’ve been worried about hurting you two, about hurting Pidge or Hunk or some innocent person, from the very moment I turned human! I _die_ every time I even think about hurting you two! I can’t! I _can’t!_ ” He looked up at Shiro, letting him see the desperation in his eyes. If Lance wouldn’t do it, then Shiro had to. “Shiro, please!”

“Shiro, no!” Lance snapped, earning a glare from Keith. He glared right back. “I don’t care if you’re a monster.” He looked at Shiro. “I don’t care that you’re my bodyguard. You both are going to have to beat me unconscious before you even try to do anything like that!” He snapped, breathing hard. Keith panted in frustration, shaking his head.

“You don’t get it!”

“I _do_ get it!”

“No, you _don’t!_ ”

“How long?” Shiro asked, finally speaking. Both Keith and Lance looked at him in confusion. “How long before the Hunger gets to that point?” He clarified. Keith paused, looking away in thought.

“Around five months...unless something happens that speeds it up.” Keith murmured quietly. Shiro nodded.

“Then we have five months to figure something out.” Shiro said simply. Lance flashed him a smile, while Keith looked horrified.

“Shiro, what if-”

“We’ll handle that bridge when we get there.” Shiro said simply, running his hand through Keith’s hair. “I love you. I understand where you’re coming from, but I won’t hurt you.”

“Not even for _Lance?_ ” Keith asked sharply. Shiro faltered. “Not even if I _wanted_ you to?” He yelped when Lance tugged harshly on his ear.

“Listen, foxy boy,” Lance said lowly, “I love you just as much as Shiro, but if you yell at him then I will not hesitate to rip you a new one!” He didn’t bend when both Shiro and Keith looked at him in disbelief. “What? You think because I’m not a buff bodyguard or have like ten tails and a mean streak that I can’t handle myself?” Lance crossed his arms over his chest. "Five months. We’re going to figure out something before then, you mark my words!”

“Lance,” Keith growled, “it’s not that simple!”

“It’s not.” A new voice spoke up. The trio whirled around to see Hunk and Pidge at the door. Hunk was currently gaping at Keith, gesturing wildly at Keith’s tails. Pidge looked impressed, but not too surprised.

“How long have you been standing there?” Lance finally asked.

“T-t-t-tails?!” Hunk sputtered, pointing at Keith.

“You woke us up with all the screaming earlier.” Pidge said dryly, holding up a worn book. It was older, and looked more damaged than the other ones in their study. “If you’re done with that, I could tell you what I found out.” They suggested evenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end this chapter at the "Kill me" line but then my wife snapchatted me a thesis on how emotionally Done she was at it. I figured I'd go easy on you all :3


	7. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I took some.....liberties with the lore at this point. And you all know me, this is the sin chapter with the BDSM themes. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time skip at the start of this story. I considered writing out the in between, but it was a lot of slow-paced writing that felt out of place. Maybe in the future I'll write more about it.

Lance had one thing in life that he enjoyed more than watching the two loves of his life wrestling in the morning.

It was watching the two loves of his life sword-fighting in the morning.

Keith and Shiro studied each other carefully, wooden sparring swords poised dangerously. They were both shirtless, thank the gods, and sweating. Lance bit into his persimmon, watching as two of them circled each other. Neither Shiro and Keith saw the opening they wanted though, forever waiting for the other to make a move. It got a little boring, so Lance decided to up the ante.

“Winner gets a blowjob!” Lance crowed, causing both of them to turn to stare at him. Lance winked at them. Keith recovered first, lunging at Shiro. Shiro deflected his blow at the last second, swinging his sword down sharply. Keith twisted out of the way, pulling off a nimble backflip. Lance whistled, clapping. Keith being a _Kumiho_ had its perks. Like how flexible he was both in and out of bed, as well as his stamina, again, both in and out of bed.

Lance saw the smirk on Keith’s face and he blinked, watching as Keith flung his wooden sword at Shiro. Shiro quickly ducked out of the way, caught off guard when Keith tackled him onto the ground, knocking Shiro onto his back. Lance grinned as Keith straddled Shiro’s hips.

“You can’t just throw your sword at people, Keith.” Shiro pointed out dryly. He looked to Lance for support, lifting a brow when Lance shrugged.

“I dunno, he does have claws.” Lance replied, hopping onto the ground and walking over to the pair of them. He knelt down next to Shiro, looking amused. “Like really sharp claws.”

“Oh, definitely.” Keith agreed lowly, dragging blunt nails down Shiro’s bare chest teasingly.

“Oh, no,” Shiro said sarcastically, “I’m dying.” His hands went to Keith’s hips, and Lance watched with interest as Shiro brushed his thumbs against Keith’s hipbones.

“How will I ever live on without you?” Lance replied, a touch more dramatically. Keith rolled his eyes at their antics.

“Joke's on both of you. You’re already dead. I ate your livers last night.” He deadpanned.

“You ate plenty of _something_ last night.” Lance countered easily, dodging a swing from Keith. Keith looked like was about to lunge forward and tackle Lance to the ground as well, but Shiro rolled his hips teasingly to prove Lance’s point. Keith stilled and Lance watched as violet flickered in his eyes for a moment.

“Ah, fuck.” Keith breathed, shaking his head. Shiro lifted himself up onto his elbows and Lance crowded closer. “I’m fine.” Keith said in a rush, rubbing at his eyes.

“Do you want to skip work for the day?” Lance asked gently, moving forward to rub Keith’s back soothingly. Keith huffed out a breath.

“No, no. I’m fine.” Keith breath, offering Lance a weak smile.

“I’m more concerned for the other potters.” Shiro said calmly. Keith snorted out a breath.

“Don’t worry. Antok’s been looking for a reason to use me as kindling since I started in the spring.” Keith told them, shrugging a shoulder at the worried look Lance and Shiro shot him. “He just doesn’t like it that I used Thace and Ulaz’s names to get an in with the guild. He’ll get over it. Besides, if I tried to eat someone while at work I’m pretty sure Kolivan would just snap my neck and use my bones for glaze ingredients.”

“Okay, now _I_ want you to call out for work.” Lance said seriously. “I can’t believe they would disrespect my man like that!” He huffed. Keith raised a brow, leaning forward to kiss Lance on the lips.

“I thought I was joining this guild because _you_ wanted me to? Because someone wanted the recipe to the legendary Glaze of Marmora?” Keith mused, tapping Lance on the nose. Lance blushed.

“I love you?” He tried, smiling when Keith laughed.

“Love you too. And I’ll be fine.” He added on a more serious note. “But, uh,” he cleared his throat, “we should probably do the...ritual tonight.” He said, his cheeks turning red. He climbed off of Shiro, standing up. Shiro nodded, climbing to his feet as well.

“Lance and I will head into the town for supplies.” He said easily.

“Uh, yeah, you guys do that. I’m going to go get dressed for work.” Keith said, walking back for the house. He blinked when Lance stepped in front of him, giving him another kiss.

“Catch you later, cutie.” Lance said nibbling at Keith’s lip.

 

* * *

 

“How is it?” Shiro asked, winding the red rope around Keith’s wrists. Keith’s hands were wrapped up in what was essentially was a set of thick, padded gloves, their gold silk embroidered with _Pujok_ symbols for protection. That, in combination of his wrists being tied, would be enough to keep Keith’s claws at bay.

“It’s fine. Just tight enough.” Keith answered calmly, blinking when he felt Lance’s hands slide across his shoulders. The three of them were naked in Lance’s room, spread across his futon while they finished prepping Keith for the ritual.

Pidge, who had gone with Hunk to Allura’s for the evening, had first suggested the ritual after reading up on the mythos surrounding the _Kumiho_. It was what Keith was, even if he didn’t like it.

_“It’s like a praying mantis.”_ Pidge had said easily. _“You can avoid dying if you survive the sex.”_

A gag was in Lance’s hands, golden silk and embroidered as well. He leaned forward against Keith’s back, kissing his cheek.

“Ready?” Lance asked, his tone gentle. Keith licked his lips before nodding his head. Lance slid the gag over his mouth, tying it tightly behind Keith’s head. The gag was necessary after their first scare, in which Keith had almost successfully charmed Shiro into undoing the red rope around his wrists. “Can you breathe?” Lance questioned, checking his knots. Keith nodded, and strained his wrists, trying to pull free of the knots there. There was no give. “You ready, Shiro?”

“Yup.” Shiro said, reaching out to pet Keith’s cheek. “Go ahead, Keith.” Keith hesitated, as he always did at this moment. “It’s okay.” Shiro said easily, his hand drifting to rest on the sword he kept next to the futon. Keith relaxed a bit. He’d refused to even attempt the ritual at all unless Shiro agreed to keep himself armed, just in case.

It was a simple ritual overall. Keith let his animal side run free, and Shiro and Lance sated his Hunger in ways that didn’t involve Keith ripping out their livers. Keith had been scandalized when Pidge had bluntly offered the idea up, but Lance had suggested they try it at least once. For whatever reason it worked, the only downside being that Keith’s Hunger came to him every month instead of every few months. Though if Shiro and Lance were having trouble keeping up with Keith they hadn’t bothered to mention it.

“Keith?” Shiro spoke up. Keith blinked back to attention, staring into Shiro’s face. “Are you okay?” Shiro asked, full of gentle concern. Keith nodded his head, closing his eyes and letting the Hunger consume him. When he opened his eyes they were a brilliant violet, his gaze fixing on Shiro.

Keith pouted at him, shifting forward, letting his ears and tails came free, knowing how much Lance liked playing with those. He begged for Shiro to let him go with his eyes, whining when Shiro’s hand slid up to grip his throat firmly.

“Sorry, but you know how this works.” Shiro said easily. Keith scowled at that. He was _Hungry,_ and these humans wouldn’t give him what he wanted. His gaze drifted down Shiro’s scarred torso, fixing on Shiro’s half-erect cock. _Oh_ , that’d do fine. Keith wriggled his hips, whining when Shiro squeezed his neck tightly for a moment before letting him go. “I know exactly what you want.” Shiro practically purred the words himself, pulling Keith around until he was facing Lance.

The goal of this ritual was to run Keith ragged, sating him completely until his Hunger was completely in check. It was Lance’s favorite monthly activity and everyone knew it.

Lance moved closer, his hands slipping forward to pinch at Keith’s nipples. Lance and Shiro watched as Keith’s back arched. A muffled moan escaped Keith’s lips, egging Lance on. Regular Keith was one for soft kisses and cuddles during sex, but Foxy Keith (as Lance so lovingly called him) was a _total_ slut. No shyness to be found anywhere tonight. Keith was thrusting his hips up maddeningly, growling and hissing as Lance took his time nibbling at Keith’s neck. Lance flashed him a grin before slipping down to press a kiss on the shaft of Keith’s erection. While Normal Keith would balk and sputter at Lance’s speed, Foxy Keith couldn’t get enough. Lance loved it.

“You want Lance’s mouth?” Shiro murmured in Keith’s ear, grinning at the small scream of frustration he received back. “I think he needs you.”

“Oh?” Lance said, stroking Keith’s cock easily, enjoying the way Keith twitched. “Looks like it.” He dragged a tongue up Keith’s cock, earning a whine. “How many times am I going to make you come tonight, baby?” Keith twisted and whined, letting his head fall back against Shiro’s chest, his violet eyes hazy. Lance licked at Keith’s tip, before sucking the head of his erection into his mouth, humming when Keith moaned hoarsely through his gag. Shiro was keeping one arm around Keith’s waist, the other pinning his wrists against Keith’s own chest. All Keith could do was squirm, and Lance knew from experience that Keith wouldn’t last long. There was no holding back, no nervous pride at being able to hold out longer on nights like this. Lance bobbed his head twice, swallowing Keith’s come when he came moments later. Lance slipped off his dick with a grin, licking at his lips.

“How is he?” Shiro asked lowly, his mouth against Keith’s ear. “Is he as sweet down there as he’s being up here?” Shiro’s hand was gripping Keith’s chin tightly, his thumb stroking Keith’s jawline as Keith panted and purred.

“Hardly. Maybe you’ll have better luck on your end.” Lance answered with a knowing grin. Shiro lifted a brow at him.

“We could both do it at the same time.” Shiro suggested with a smirk. Lance raised his brows. _Oh_ , now that sounded fun. Lance nodded, and Shiro shifted Keith so that the fox was lying on his side. Keith looked at them both in confusion, his expression dazed. Shiro lifted up Keith’s thigh easily, spreading him wide so that they both see every bit of their lover. Regular Keith would have blushed and closed his legs, but Foxy Keith rolled his hips wantonly.

Shiro moved in first, dragging a tongue from behind Keith’s balls to his entrance, greedily licking and kissing in a way that made Keith keen. Lance went back to Keith’s cock, licking his half-erect member until it was fully hard again. Keith’s padded gloves rubbed at Lance’s hair urgently, desperate moans muffled by his gag. Shiro was already working a finger inside Keith right next to his tongue, grunting and growling under his breath. Lance pressed an open-mouthed kiss at the underside of Keith’s shaft and sucked teasingly, grinning when Keith came again. Keith’s body arched, and Lance shifted forward to wrap his right arm around Keith’s waist, his left hand pinning Keith’s lower leg down. Shiro was gripping Keith’s upper thigh with his right arm, keeping it elevated easily as he fucked his fingers and tongue inside. Keith was babbling through his gag, drool spilling down his chin as he twitched and cried out at their touches. Keith’s entire body jerked with another cry, his dick twitching when Shiro threw him into another orgasm with his pretty ass. Lance watched as Keith went limp against the futon, his hips squirming. Keith was only able to plead with Lance, his violet eyes glittering.

“Oh, I know that look, sweetheart. You want to get fucked, don’t you?” Lance groaned, stroking his own erection. Keith nodded sharply, and Lance placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. He echoed Keith’s groan when he saw that Shiro was four fingers deep. “Fuck, Shiro, he opens up so nice for you.” Shiro slid his tongue out, flashing Lance a grin as he sake his teeth into the curve of Keith’s ass. Keith shrieked, coming again across the sheets.

“He does, at least when he’s like this. Knees or back?” Shiro asked, still fucking Keith’s ass with four fingers. Lance hummed, stroking a hand down Keith’s hip. Keith wasn’t even trying to move, gasping weakly at Shiro’s fingers.

“Back. I wanna see his face when we make him come again.” Lance helped roll Keith onto his back, settling in between his spread legs easily. He accepted the jar of oil Shiro handed him, rubbing down his own dick. “You’ve come so much already baby. Think you can keep going?” He asked teasingly, pressing the head of his erection against Keith’s slick hole. Keith nodded quickly, rolling his hips down. Lance groaned at the sight, sinking into Keith’s tight heat slowly. God, Keith was a great fuck, even when he wasn’t Hungry. His foxy side was so much sexier though, and, yes, Lance was well aware that he had a problem. Lance bottomed out, watching as Shiro moved around Keith to grip his erection, jerking him off mercilessly. Lance hissed when Keith came again, the fox’s muscles clamping down on him.

“Five.” Shiro said teasingly, using a naughty mix of Lance’s saliva and Keith’s semen as lube as he continued rubbing at Keith’s sensitive erection. Keith was whimpering through the gag, tears in his eyes at the overstimulation. Lance growled, pulling his hips back before thrusting forward, setting a rough pace for Shiro to outdo in a few minutes. Keith threw his head back, crying out as Lance fucked him hard. Lance had done Keith plenty of times before, so he knew how to rock his hips to drag more whines from Keith’s throat. Moments later he found Keith’s prostate, and began to thrust sharply at it until Keith came again. Keith managed a hoarse choke as Lance kept going.

Lance watched as Keith squirmed on his dick cutely, violet eyes full of tears. His padded gloves smacked at Shiro’s chest, desperately trying to find purchase as Lance continued to ruin him. Keith was clingy lover even when he wasn’t like this, nails scratching and fingers gripping at Lance and Shiro like a lifeline. Lance thought it was adorable, as did Shiro. Shiro obliged him, slipping forward until Keith’s arms dropped around his shoulders, tugging him in until Shiro could have kissed him. The gag was in the way and they couldn’t risk taking it off, so instead Shiro began kissing and biting at Keith’s jaw. Lance watched with heavy eyes as Shiro turned his head, sinking his teeth into Keith’s neck. Keith’s hips bounced at the sensation, and Lance snagged his hips sharply so he could keep his pace and position. Keith’s muscles clenched on him again, and Lance moaned, looking up to see Keith watching him with deep violet eyes. Keith was purposefully flexing his muscles now, dragging Lance to the edge with him.

“Want me to come inside you?” Lance moaned, grinning when Keith nodded his head. Keith clung to Shiro as Lance’s thrusts grew rougher, the sound of skin on skin loud in the house as Keith came into Shiro’s hand again. Keith threw his head back with a scream. Lance swore as he came, fingers so tight he knew he was going to leave bruises on Keith’s hips. Lance buried himself deep, enjoying the way Keith twitched around his dick as he gave Keith what he wanted. Soon enough the sensitivity became too much and he was forced to pull out, his come dribbling out of Keith’s hole. If Lance ever commissioned a painting, it’d be of that moment.

He shifted to the side as Shiro took up his place between Keith’s legs. Lance shifted forward, taking Keith’s face in his hands and turning him so that Lance could stare into his eyes. Those pretty violet were darker now, almost back to Keith’s regular blue grey. Lance loved his eye color regardless, much like how he enjoyed the duality of Keith.

“I know you hate your fox side, but I love you when you’re like this.” Lance admitted, shifting closer. He watched Keith’s face as Shiro slid in, grinning when Keith’s eyes rolled back with a moan. “You don’t hold back when you’re like this, even though I love your cute side as well.” Lance added, remembering how adorable Keith was when Lance had first taught him how to suck Shiro’s dick. Keith was shy, yet determined to be a pro by the end of the night. They’d driven Shiro crazy, though he hadn't breathed a word of complaint.

“He is cute.” Shiro groaned, rolling his hips and grinning when Keith’s legs twitched. He slid out slowly, before snapping his hips forward. Lance kept a tight grip on Keith’s face, watching with a smile as Keith’s eyes clouded with pleasure. Keith let out soft, breathy whimpers as Shiro fucked him, tired out. “He’s not as loud though, are we almost done?” Shiro moaned, reaching out to stroke Keith’s erection. Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead, smiling when Keith turned his face into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“Yeah, I think he’s just about done.” Lance said, blinking when Keith’s legs shifted to wrap around Shiro’s waist. He watched as Keith shook his head furiously, rocking his hips into Shiro’s thrusts. “Oh, sweetheart, did you want more?” He purred, looking down the long line of Keith’s body to where Shiro was fucking into him. “Shiro, you better not disappoint.” He added with a grin. Keith rocked his hips upwards, meeting Shiro’s thrusts and panting through his gag. Shiro growled out a breath, gripping Keith’s thighs and turning his head to sink his teeth into the sensitive skin just above the side of Keith’s knee. Keith’s entire body spasmed at the bite, his back arching in a lovely line. Lance stroked his hand through Keith’s hair, grinning when Keith came again. He smiled when Keith blinked blue-grey eyes up at him, his body trembling as Shiro came inside him with a groan. “There you are, baby. Feeling better?” Lance crooned, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. Keith let out a soft whimper as Shiro pulled out, letting his body relax into the futon. Shiro took a moment to catch his breath before he stood up, walking for the water pitcher tucked in the corner. Lance pulled the gag out of Keith’s mouth, giving him a gentle kiss.

“...Mn, I heard what you said…” Keith murmured, his voice hoarse. “About my fox side. You’re a pervert, Lance.” He said weakly as Lance began untying his wrists. Lance shrugged a shoulder, smirking at him.

“It’s true. You’re adorable when you’re foxy.” Lance said, pulling Keith’s gloves off and rubbing at his wrists. Shiro returned with a cup of water and a rag, scooping an arm under Keith’s back and helping him sit up. Keith rested his cheek against Shiro’s chest, letting Shiro tip his head back to let him sip at the water.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked gently. Keith blinked up at him.

“I can’t feel my face.” Keith admitted, looking back over to Lance. “Did we set a new record?” Keith asked dryly. Lance sighed remorsely.

“Nope, still didn’t beat when Shiro and I both fucked you at the same time.” Lance lifted a brow, smiling. “We could try that again next time.”

“You know, the ability to walk is something I cherish dearly.” Keith said mildly, before sipping at the cup Shiro insistently pressed to his lips.

“We could have Shiro carry you around everywhere the day after.” Lance suggested, pausing in rubbing Keith’s wrists so that he could take the wet rag Shiro offered him. Keith hissed at the cold when Lance meticulous wiped at his dirty skin. Lance flashed him a grin, taking a long moment to clean between Keith’s legs. Keith’s face grew red, and he pulled his knees together, trapping Lance’s wrist.

“Now you’re just teasing me.” Keith said, turning his face into Shiro’s chest.

“I am. You’re so cute.” Lance said, pulling his wrist free from between Keith’s legs and moving up to kiss him again. Keith moaned against his lips, and Lance licked into his mouth. Lance was exhausted, but that didn’t mean that he would pass up the opportunity to screw Keith like bunnies until one of them conked out.

“Enough.” Shiro said lightly, always the one to put a stop to their antics. Lance pulled away with a pout. Even Keith looked disappointed, as tired as he was. “Let’s get some rest. You two can wear each other out tomorrow night.” He offered easily, pressing a kiss to Keith’s head before laying him back against the futon. Lance curled up on his side, helping Shiro pull the blanket over their naked bodies. Keith was in between the both, looking like a tired kitten. Lance blew Shiro a kiss through the air, winking when Shiro grinned at him.

“Shiro, shouldn’t _you_ be sleeping with your back to the door?” Keith asked, his voice slurred with exhaustion. Lance snorted out a breath. That was Keith, just as protective as Shiro, only twice as blunt about it.

“I’ve got a bodyguard with the muscle mass of an ox and a literal fox demon with their arms around me. I pity the fool that tries to hurt me.” Lance said easily, snuggling up to Keith’s side. “Besides. You just got thoroughly fucked. You get to be the middle spoon tonight. Now go to bed before I sex you until you pass out.” He added. Keith laughed, his breath warm against Lance’s neck.

“Sounds like a fun time.” Keith said, closing his eyes. Lance pressed another kiss to his forehead, smiling when Shiro reached out pet at his cheek. “I love you both.” He said softly, rubbing his cheek into Shiro’s hand.

“Love you too.” Lance answered, snuggling up against Keith. Shiro gave Keith a warm kiss in reply, before doing the same.

“Good.” Keith yawned. “You can carry me to breakfast tomorrow.” He answered contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the last chapter of this story! I was considering how I could add to it, but I wanted this fic to be about introducing Keith to Shiro and Lance's lives and finding a way to overcome his Kumiho tendencies. I was considering having Keith and Shiro go hunt down Lance's kidnappers and slaughtering them all, but Keith is still too raw about his Kumiho nature to want to use it for anything, much less killing people. But fret not! I currently have a fluffy Shance prequel and sexy Shklance sequel drafted out, so you dolls will be seeing that soon. Here are some excerpts from them:
> 
> **If Only My Love was Worthy of You:**
> 
> _“You should still be more careful. What if you got kidnapped and ransomed?” Shiro asked seriously. Lance shrugged a shoulder, offering him a smile._
> 
> _“I’m the youngest son of a wealthy merchant. If they wanted to get more coin they’d go for my other siblings. I’m not nearly worth as much.” He explained simply. Shiro frowned at that. Hearing someone denounce their worth so easily, especially when they were so kind, it didn’t sit well with him._
> 
> _“I disagree. I think someone as kind as you is worth more than all the riches in this city.” Shiro told him easily. Lance blushed, clearing his throat and looking away._
> 
> **If Only I Could Prove My Love to You:**
> 
> _“Oh, my.” Keith purred, rolling his hips against Lance’s. “You both thought that the bindings and the gag were necessary to keep me from killing you?” He tutted affectionately, licking a stripe up Shiro’s neck. “I’m still me. Still Keith. I love you both so much.” His violet eyes lingered on Lance’s face. He smirked. “And tonight I’m going to fuck both of you to pieces.”_


End file.
